Another Chance
by xAi-chanx
Summary: What if Mikan was given a chance to make things right? What if she was sent back into the past to correct the mistakes that the Academy made? It would be nice, but will things still be the same between her and Natsume? Will he still love her? Or will they only remain as strangers? And what about the ESP? Will she be able to defeat him and save everyone? Fic begins from Chap168. #8
1. Prologue

Hi**!** I'm_ Erin_ **: )**

This is my first **Gakuen Alice** fanfic**,** so please tell me what you **honestly** think of it. Thanks **: )**

* * *

**p** **l** _o_ **t**

**s** _u_ **m m** _a_** r** _y_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

After Natsume's death and when the school decided to erase her memories, Mikan found herself wandering in the school grounds for the last time. She then discovered a bag full of alice stones. When she picked up an unusual one, she was suddenly sucked into darkness and brought to another world familiar to her - the past. Now, she has a chance to make things right. Can she do it?

* * *

**p** **r** _o_ **l** _o_ **g** _u_ _e_ **: **_the unusual stone_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

_Mikan__,__ regarding you who lost your alice, we have to tell you our decisions on what will happen in the future._

_After all the __preparations are__ done, __all __your memories in the academy will be erased._

_Under the protection of the middle school principal's barrier, you will leave the academy and return to your grandfather. You would live on with the life you once lived before. No alices. No Hotaru. No Natsume. You would never remember their existence. Or anything and anyone connected to the academy for that matter._

_Why__?__ Why __my __memories? The__se__ memories you __talked about, __does it refer__ to the memories I have of everyone here__?_

_All my memories will be forgotten?_

_If so__,__ what about t__he memories of my dad__? __And __e__ven __to __those of my mother__?__ Everyone..._

_No! Don't remove my memories of all those important to me! I will do anything! Please__!__ Just don't take my memories away from me. I beg you..._

_Please..._

**x~x**

The sudden revelation of leaving the academy left Mikan sullen and speechless. Her eyes were still red and swollen from the cry she just had. She gazed at Narumi, hoping that he would take pity on her and ask the higher ups once again for another chance. But he simply stared back at her solemnly, knowing that this was the only way.

Mikan sighed. Feeling like nothing more could be said, she asked for his permission to leave the room. After receiving a subtle nod from him, Mikan bowed low. Then, she turned around and took her leave.

After hearing the news, the first thing Mikan wanted was to go for a walk to clear her thoughts. So much had happened these past few days. Ever since Luna took the ESP with her, ever since Natsume's... death, and Hotaru's disappearance along with her brother and Nodacchi, she hadn't been able to absorb all of those in her mind.

Her head felt like it was about to break. The wheels spinning inside it were on the verge of collapsing. She could not think properly. Her body was shaking.

_I wonder w__hat my life__ would__ be like if everyone __wa__sn't there? __Or if I haven't followed Hotaru and enrolled myself in Alice Academy._

She sat down on a tree stump and thought about Hotaru.

Imai Hotaru. She was Mikan's best friend who promised her to bring back Natsume. But how many days had passed? Maybe even weeks had gone by; and still, Hotaru hadn't come back. _Where was she? __What happened? _Mikan could only guess.

She was still finding a way on how to make Natsume alive.

_I can't hold the promise I made with Hotaru anymore, _she thought despairingly._  
_

_After leaving this academy__,__ the promise to wait and to look for Natsume..._

_I can't do it anymore__._

Hot tears slid down her cheeks. She made no move to wipe them away, for she thought that it was unnecessary.

_What will I do? Mom__?__ Dad__? Please help me… What will I do?_

Her leg hit something beside the tree stump when she tried to shift into a more comfortable position and she yelped in surprise. She looked down below and saw an odd-looking paper bag. She stared at it curiously.

When she could take her curiosity no longer, she went down from where she sat and grabbed the bag. As she opened it, Mikan was taken aback from what she saw.

"Alice stones?" Mikan wondered aloud. "I wonder why this bag was here."

Mikan turned left and right. But she found no one in sight.

She wiped away her tears and took out a rainbow-colored alice stone. "This is an unusual stone!" she exclaimed, "Is there even something like this? I wonder what this does." She carefully examined the stone, fully admiring its beautiful color.

Then suddenly, she felt her whole body spinning, spinning round and round, slowly being sucked inside a void full of darkness.

_What __i__s happening?_

She felt cold all over, then hot. One moment she felt scared, then paralyzed. Her mind was full of panicked thoughts and she couldn't calm down.

_What… is this feeling? __I feel like I'm being pulled away__._

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Mikan blinked. Her vision was still a blur.

But the moment her eyes had adjusted, the first thing she saw was a black limo and the people crowding around it, their expressions clearly that of amazement. Amidst the crowd, one particular dark, short-haired girl caught her attention. She was standing right in front of Mikan, staring at her with a blank expression on her face.

"Ho-Hotaru?" Mikan cried out, finally realizing who the person was. She wanted to run and embrace her best friend once again. She wanted to cry on her shoulder and ask her questions like '_Where were you all this time?' _and_ 'Why did you return just now?'_

However, before she could take a single step forward, another realization stopped her from doing so. How did they both get here?She could barely recognize the place. Well, at least at 't she in the forest a while ago?

_What's going on? Why is Hotaru __suddenly__ in front of me?_

_Wait, hold on a sec__!_

"Hotaru,why do you look so..." Mikan couldn't find the best word to describe it. Her best friend was getting impatient from waiting for her to finish.

"So…?" Hotaru went on, urging for Mikan to say it. She doesn't have all the time to sit around and wait for the continuation of her sentence. Those agents standing beside the parked car were waiting for her. Even the driver, Tominaga, was looking at her from the car's rearview mirror.

"So... _little_?"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed.

"You know. Just because I'm short doesn't mean you have the right to point it out on my face with everyone around. We are _both_ ten years old. And in case you didn't know, _I _am the one who is taller compared to _you_."

Mikan gaped at her. "TEN years old? What is going on here? This is too weird!" She immediately stared at her hands, her body, her feet.

_I'm... ten years old again? _Mikan thought.

_Wha__-?__ But__, are__n't I __supposed to be__ 12 years old?_

Hotaru studied her intently. "Mikan? What's wrong?"

"Hotaru..."

"Hurry up and say what you want to say already before I go."

"Go?" Mikan said, confused. "Go where?"

Hotaru's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Mikan, if this is a joke, please stop it now."

"I am not joking!" Mikan said. Her head started to ache, already feeling the effects of information overload. "I just don't understand what's happening right now! I was just looking at an alice stone and suddenly I was whirled into the pa-" Her voice trailed off.

_Wait a minute__.__ Maybe I'm right! Maybe this is the past! Maybe that alice stone was a time-travel alice, just like Nodacchi's! No wonder this scene feels__ like _d_éjà vu_...

Hotaru's eyes widened when she heard the word 'alice stone.'

"Hotaru!" Mikan called suddenly. "You're going to Gakuen Alice, right?"

"Yes. I said that in the tortoise mail I sent you," Hotaru replied, studying Mikan intently, wondering how she could've known about an alice stone.

"Then," Mikan began, looking at her best friend with a beam on her face. "Let's go together!"

* * *

**E** _n_ **d** **P** **r** _o_ **l** _o_ **g** _u_ **e**

Whew**!** So far**,** I like the storyline**.** **: D**

Anyway**,** please review**.** Thanks **: ) )**


	2. Gakuen Alice

How nice**!** _Five reviews_**.** **Thank you** for taking time to read my fic**.** **: ) )**

* * *

Special** THANKS** to those who** REVIEWED :**

**MyFavoriteMistake**

**Mi-chan**

**animekitkat39**

**Guest**

**xXAikoXx**

* * *

**BY THE WAY:** The lines/pieces of conversation with the '**xxx**' are flashbacks from the future**,** in case you're going to be confused later on**. : )**

* * *

**c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **i** _)_** : **_gakuen alice_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

The cool breeze swept through the streets, making Mikan shiver a little. Her gaze was still steady on Hotaru, waiting for her reply.

On the other hand, Hotaru was caught off guard by Mikan's decision.

"Oi," she said after regaining her composure. "Do you even know what the school is?"

"Of course I do," Mikan said confidently. "The school shelters people who have an alice and keeps them there to contribute to society."

Hotaru looked surprised for a moment. "How do you know all that?"

Mikan's smile froze on her face. _No! I am such an idiot! I should've played dumb or else Hotaru will suspect me! Idiot, idiot, idiot!_

"Mikan?"

"Oh, I just read something about it!" Mikan covered up.

Hotaru didn't look convinced. "Uh huh…"

"Hotaru!" Mikan said, pouting. "How could you not believe me?"

"I believe you," Hotaru said flatly. "That's just your imagination."

Mikan instantly changed the subject. "Ne, ne, can I go with you? Huh? Please?"

Hotaru turned to the chauffeur. "Tominaga-san?"

"Hai, Imai-san?"

"Can she go with us?"

Tominaga looked unsure. "I don't know… Does she have an alice?"

"Oh, I do!" Mikan said enthusiastically. "I have the nullification alice!"

She knew that she would never tell them about her other two alices.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"You never told me you had an alice," Hotaru remarked, staring at Mikan.

Mikan laughed nervously. "Well, uh… I just found out yesterday. It… It was so cool!"

Hotaru had a blank expression on her face. "Oh, okay."

Mikan glanced at her.

**xxx**

_If it's us, no matter how long it takes, we will meet again. We have a bond that couldn't be broken by something like this. Just like how it was until now… And how it will be from now on._

_Mikan… With the thought of you doing your best… From now on, whatever happens, I, too, can do my best._

_Smile like you always do. Because that will be our strength._

_Go and tread the path that you believe in, Mikan…_

_I love you, Mikan…_

_No matter how far apart we are, our hearts will always be together._

**xxx**

_The one who said all these to me_, Mikan thought. _Is the person right here beside me._

_Oh, Hotaru. I miss you so much._

"We're here," the chauffeur announced. "Gakuen Alice."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Mikan and Hotaru got out of the car, staring at the school.

"So this is Gakuen Alice," Hotaru said. "I never knew it was this big."

"Sugoii~" Mikan said, smiling. _It looked a little different in the future, but I just can't get over on how it's so wide!_

Tominaga walked over to a man nearby and started talking to him. Then, he gestured the two over.

"These are the two new students I've brought," he explained when Hotaru and Mikan went over to him. "Can you bring them their uniforms, sensei?"

"Of course," the man said, smiling. "Thanks for bringing them, Tominaga-san."

"Sure, Narumi-sensei," Tominaga said. Then he left, leaving Hotaru and Mikan alone with the teacher.

"Sooo…" Narumi said, turning to them. "Can you tell me your names?"

Mikan was staring at him, her eyes sparkling. _Narumi-sensei! I'm so glad to see you!_

"Imai Hotaru," Hotaru said flatly.

"Sakura Mikan!" The smile on Mikan's face never wavered.

Narumi was glad to see such enthusiasm coming from her and was a bit bothered by the lack of it from Hotaru. He led them to a room and gave them their uniforms.

"Here," he said, smiling. "You two can change in here. I'll wait outside."

After they finished changing, Narumi knocked on the door.

"Ah, Imai-san? The Elementary School Principal is calling you and I also need to report to him about your enrollment. Are you two finished?"

"Hai!" Mikan said._ The ESP..._ she thought.

Narumi entered the room, carrying an unconscious boy in his arms. Hotaru and Mikan stared at him.

"Ah, this is Natsume-kun," Narumi explained. "He was breaking a rule, so I gave him a little punishment."

_Natsume! _Mikan thought. _Natsume…_

Narumi placed Natsume on the couch and turned to Hotaru. "Imai-san, let's go. Sakura-san, do you mind waiting in here for a while?"

Mikan blinked. "Eh? Wait… here? With…"

"Don't worry, don't worry. He won't be getting up for a while," Narumi said. "But if he does wake up, just press that emergency button over there. We'll be back as fast as we could."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

_Mom, Dad… It seems that fate is playing a trick on me._

Mikan stared at Natsume, studying his face. He had on a serene, relaxed expression and was definitely knocked out.

_I bet Narumi-sensei used his alice on him again…_ Mikan thought. _He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping… Just like that time in New Year…_

**xxx**

"_You… What're you doing?"_

"_When it ends tomorrow, I'll return you immediately to Ruka. Just be quiet."_

**xxx**

Mikan blushed. _Why did I suddenly think about that?_

Natsume stirred. Mikan jolted and prepared herself for the hard tug on her hair.

It didn't happen. Mikan sighed in relief. _I thought he woke up. Silly me…_

Then she felt it.

A hard tug on her hair. Then the harsh feeling of being plopped forcibly on the couch.

"Oww!" _That Natsume! So he was planning to catch me off guard huh? Clever… Just clever…_

"Oi," Natsume said roughly. "Answer me in five seconds. If you don't I'll burn your hair. Who are you?"

Mikan froze.

_Absolute déjà vu!_

The window opened and a blond boy with blue eyes came inside the room through it.

_Ruka-pyon!_ Mikan thought. _Hey, wait a minute… In the past, didn't he crash in through the window?_

(**A/N:** If you are also wondering about that, then it's because Mikan came together with Hotaru to the school when in the manga, Mikan came to the school after half a year. So, in this case Natsume just broke a rule and was punished for it. Ruka then came to see him.)

"Ruka?" Natsume said. "What are you doing here?"

Ruka stared at Mikan, who was being pinned on the couch by Natsume. "Uh… Well… I just came to see how you were doing…"

Natsume glanced at the direction Ruka was staring at. "Oh, her? She was here when I woke up. She refuses to reveal her identity."

"Is she an alice?"

"No clue." Natsume glared at her. "Oi, speak up! Who are you?"

Mikan glared back and stuck out her tongue at him. "No way I'm telling _you_!"

A vein popped on Natsume's forehead. "Why you…"

Ruka's eyes widened. "Uh, Natsume…"

(**A/N:** Ruka's a little softer here because he is still practicing on how to become cold like Natsume. Like in the manga, okay? xD)

Mikan could feel him using his alice on her, but she knew that it would have no effect. _Take that_, she thought smugly. _That's payback for grabbing me by the hair!_

Suddenly, a gust of wind coming from the window blew off Mikan's skirt, showing her underwear.

Mikan's eyes widened. Her body froze completely in place.

"AAAAAAAAH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

_Ho-How could this be?! And I thought I could change the way Natsume was calling me! Why? Why? Why me?!_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Narumi and Hotaru heard it at the same time.

"Mikan!" Hotaru said, running off.

"Geez, what did Natsume do to her?" Narumi mumbled, following Hotaru.

When they reached the room, they hurriedly opened the door to find Natsume and Ruka standing near the window (Natsume went over to Ruka when Mikan screamed) and staring at Mikan, who was still on the couch and was shaking all over.

"Natsume! Ruka! What did you guys do?" Narumi said.

Natsume ignored him and started to escape through the window. But before that, he turned his head to Mikan.

"See ya, polka dot panties!" After that, he and Ruka went out through the window.

Narumi and Hotaru froze.

"No… NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mikan cried out. _Why? Why am I so unfortunate? Why?_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Natsume?" Ruka said.

"What is it?"

"...It's nothing."

Natsume glanced at him.

**xxx**

_"By the way, Natsume… How did you find this place?"_

_"Huh? It's because you were calling me, right? That's how."_

_"Huh…? I wasn't calling you or anything, you know? I don't remember I did."_

_"I felt that you were calling out strongly for me, that's why I made it here."_

_"Well… It's not completely untrue though…"_

**xxx**

_Natsume…_

Natsume stopped in his tracks.

"Natsume?" Ruka said, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

Natsume looked confused for a moment, then he shook his head. "It's nothing. I just thought I heard something."

* * *

**E** _n_ **d** **c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **i** _)_

**MyFavoriteMistake :** **THANK YOU** for informing me about the grammatical errors**.** Unfortunately**,** I don't have the time to edit the prologue**. : (** _Anyway_**,** _thank you for reviewing_**!** It really means a lot to me**. : )**

I've published another chapter**!** _I feel so relieved_**. : )**

_Please review_**.** Thanks**! I hope you liked it. : D**


	3. The Other Alices

Ten reviews. How cute. xD

Thanks, you guys! :)

* * *

**A/N:** Some of the lines/conversations in this story were taken from the manga. This will also be the same in the next chapters until the end. : )

* * *

**c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **ii** _)_** : **_the other alices  
_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Mikan-chan, it's not that big of a deal…" Narumi said, trying to calm the brunette down. "Besides, when you grow up, you'll do much more than that."

Hotaru glared at him. "Oi, don't teach those kind of things to us ten-year-olds, you pervert."

The word '_pervert_' struck Narumi's chest. _Hard_. "I-Imai-san… I wasn't teaching it to you… I was just saying…"

Hotaru ignored him and turned to Mikan. "And you, why were you showing your underwear to boys your age?"

"I didn't show it to them!" Mikan cried. "The wind just blew on my skirt!"

Hotaru didn't look convinced. "Uh huh…"

"Hotaruu!"

**xxx**

_Mikan._

_In all friendships… If there is no mutual trust, they won't last very long._

_Eh? Ho-Hotaru?_

_I'm only kidding._

_The friendship between us… is forever. No matter what happens. No matter how great of a distance there is between us…_

**xxx**

Mikan smiled at the memory.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Class, this is Imai Hotaru and Sakura Mikan. They will be your new classmates from now on!" Narumi announced to the class. "Please do take care of them!"

Hotaru started to find an empty seat. Mikan followed her.

_Hmm… Ah, I see one!_ She walked over to the empty seat two tables behind Hotaru and sat there. She then turned to her seatmate and smiled. "Hello! I'm Sakura Mikan. Please take care…"

She found herself staring into a pair of crimson eyes.

"…of me," she finished lamely.

"Oh," Natsume said flatly. "It's _you_."

_Natsume!_

"Wh-Why are _you _here?" Mikan said.

"Because I sit here, duh."

_Aargh! Wiseguy!_

"Is there anyone here who'd like to volunteer as Imai's partner? Her partner has to show her around the school, guide her, those kind of stuff," Narumi announced.

No one raised his hand.

"No one?" Narumi sighed. "Oh, well… It looks like I'm gonna have to pick." His eyes scurried the room. "Nogi Ruka."

Ruka's eyes widened. "M-Me?"

A girl stood up from her seat. "Ne, why does it have to be Ruka-kun, sensei?"

Narumi smiled. "Well, because Ruka-kun is nice, so he can tolerate Imai's aloof attitude."

"There are some nice boys here other than Ruka-kun," Sumire protested. "Why him?"

"I've already said it, haven't I?" Narumi said, still smiling. "Now, please sit, Sumire-chan."

Sumire obeyed reluctantly.

"Okay, now for Mikan-chan's partner…" Narumi looked around. "Is there anyone who'd like to volunteer?"

And again, no one raised his hand.

"Oh well…" Narumi sighed. "Mikan-chan, your partner will be…"

_Let me guess…_ Mikan thought, pouting.

"Hyuuga Natsume."

_I knew it… Even if I came half a year early, it's still the same…_

"Nani?" (What?) Sumire said, standing up again. "First Ruka-kun, and now it's Natsume-kun?"

The rest of the class murmured to each other.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you two," Narumi said. "Imai, Sakura, you two will stay here after class. We will give you a test to determine your star rank."

_Oh right!_ Mikan thought. _I was a no-star back then… Well, I won't allow it to happen again! Once was enough!_

An aura of determination spread around her. Hotaru felt it and smiled a little.

_That idiot…_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

**xxx**

"_Do you know about the forms of ability?" Nodacchi asked._

"_NOPE~!" Mikan said with enthusiasm._

"_Alices have four forms. The first form only works during the alice's childhood. The second form has little power, but lasts for a long time. The third form: the power may be explosive, but its life span is very short. The fourth form is the rarest. The power is unlimited, but every time it's used, it harms the user. These four types are known as the forms of ability."_

"_Of course," Nodacchi continued. "The strength of different abilities differ… Most of the time, star classes are dependent upon them. Now, not only must you plan on how to raise your ability, you must also figure out your form of ability. That is your homework."_

**xxx**

_My form of ability…_ Mikan thought solemnly. _It's the third form… I must learn how to use my alice at the right time before it disappears completely…_

She glanced at Natsume. _Natsume… This time, I promise I will never, ever let you die. I will protect you._

Natsume jolted. Mikan stared at him, her eyes wide.

_Wh-What…? Why did he…_ She suddenly knew the answer. _The Telepathy alice…? Oh no!_

Natsume raised a hand to his head, his expression troubled. He had no idea why he kept on hearing voices inside his mind. He knew that it wasn't his own thoughts. It was someone else's.

_But who?_

_Who is that person?_

_Who has such an alice?_

And, unconsciously, his eyes rested on Mikan.

Mikan, on the other hand, was panicking. She knew she had to be careful. She had to keep her being a time-traveler from everyone, even from Hotaru.

She had to protect everyone from the ESP. And she had to rely on her own strength, her own strong will.

She then pondered on how she got the Telepathy alice.

**xxx**

_As Mikan was changing, she felt something inside her pocket. Unfortunately, Hotaru was complaining at her for being so slow, so she just shrugged it off and continued to change at a faster pace._

_But all she could remember about it was that she felt that her hand brushed on a couple of round things._

**xxx**

_Could it be that…_ Mikan thought, horrified. _Those were the alice stones from the future?! I brought them with me? They just… inserted inside my body?_

_Then… That means… I've gained new alices?_

Mikan thought hard. _Hmm… So, if I use my temporary alices, then I won't have to worry about my three original alices! I can still preserve them when the time comes._

_I will never let them disappear. Not until it's time._

Mikan sighed in relief having solved her own problem. She then accidentally turned her head towards her right and saw the intense stare Natsume was giving her.

"Wh-What are you looking at?" Mikan said, completely surprised by the unexpected attention from him. _Him_, of all people.

Then she remembered the Telepathy alice.

Natsume glared at her. "Oi, polka dots."

_Wah?!_ Mikan hated the nickname, but she couldn't deny the fact that she missed it just a _little_ bit. "Hey! Don't call me that! Nasty fox!" she said.

Natsume's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then it was replaced by an intense glare.

Mikan flinched._ I… think I made him mad… Again…_

_He hates that nickname so much?_

Mikan suddenly thought of something. Something evil.

_Hmm… It's worth a try!_

"Ne, Nat-su-me," Mikan said, emphasizing the syllables slowly. "Could it be that… You hate that cute nickname I gave you?"

His expression read, '_say another word and you're dead meat_'.

Mikan smiled evilly. "Hmm… I don't think you do! Besides, from what I see, you really _looove_ that nickname, right? Want me to call you that again? I don't really mind, you kno-…" Mikan stopped abruptly when she realized the danger she's in.

A vein popped on Natsume's forehead. "…"

Mikan could feel a dangerous aura coming from him and sweated profusely. In her vision, Natsume seemed to be seething with anger, his crimson eyes glowing like red jack-o'-lanterns.

_It's a bit exaggerated, but what I do know is that he's really mad now!_

"E-Etto… Na-Natsume, I-I didn't mean…" Mikan yelped as fire began to conjure up on her sleeve. "Hey! What are you doing?! You… You fox!" She began to use her nullification alice when she suddenly remembered her promise.

_Wait… Wait… I shouldn't use it now. I should use my other alices._

Mikan began to get nervous. _But… I don't know what kind of alice I have other than my three original ones! Oh, Mom, Dad… What am I going to do?_

The whole class crowded around her now. Ruka looked horrified while Hotaru had a blank expression on her face, as always.

Tobita Yuu, the class representative, was saying something like, 'stop it, Natsume-san!'.

Then she felt her sleeve grow wet. She glanced at it and gasped.

_Water?_

_But… Water can't extinguish Natsume's fire, right?_

_Who threw water on my sleeve?_

Natsume's eyes widened. "Omae…" (You…)

"Wh-What happened…? Why… How…" Mikan stammered.

Natsume's expression turned serious. "You have a water alice?"

Mikan's eyes grew wide. _W-Water alice?_

_Okay, Mikan. Calm down. Just play along with him!_

_But… Wait a second… Then that means… I was the one who put Natsume's fire out?_

"Uh, yeah. I… I do."

* * *

**E** _n_ **d** **c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **ii** _)_

By the way, guys, you can also review on what scene in the manga you would like to change in your own way. Please give me some ideas/suggestions if you'd like. Thanks a lot. :)


	4. The Star Rank Test

Fifteen reviews? Thank you! :)

Oh, and by the way, I'm sorry I can't write longer chapters. It's because I have very little time to use the computer so I'm currently doing my best to type faster.

* * *

**c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **iii** _)_** : **_the star rank test  
_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

**xxx**

_"The fourth type: in exchange for having a limitless alice… The person's lifespan is shortened whenever they use their power…"_

**xxx**

Mikan jolted upright.

_Hold on… Natsume… Natsume isn't supposed to use his alice for useless things like this!_

She then turned to the one boy she loved, the one who made her feel like floating, the one who always loved her smiles, the one who proposed to her that time on the balcony with the moon as their witness…

He was the only boy she had ever fallen deeply in love with.

The one who broke her heart when he died without warning.

And now, here he was, bewildered by her advantage to his alice.

_Fire and Water._

"Natsume…" Mikan said, her voice dripping with concern. "You… shouldn't use your alice too often on trivial matters like this."

"What do you care?" he said flatly, staring straight into her eyes, challenging her.

Mikan stared back, her determination getting the better of her. "I _do_ care," she said. "Because…"

He raised an eyebrow. "Because…?"

Mikan averted her stare. "Because…"

_Because I love you._

Natsume's eyes widened.

Mikan instantly froze. _The… The Telepathy alice… I f-forgot…_

"What was that just now?" she heard Natsume mutter. His right hand was plastered on his forehead as if he was having a headache.

Desperate to keep his mind off her sudden telepathic confession, she lifted his chin up, causing him to be face to face with her. She gave him a big, cheerful smile.

"Because you're my _partner_!" she said happily. "Besides, partners have to care for each other, right? Whether it's one-sided or not!"

Natsume looked flustered for a moment, then his uncaring expression returned to his face. He slapped her hand away from his chin, causing her to have a hurt expression on her face for a fraction of a second. "I don't care if we're partners or not. Just go away."

"Eh? That's rude," Mikan said, feeling relieved. _He's forgotten about it!_ "Ne, Natsume, wanna give me a tour around school?"

"Do it yourself." He walked away, leaving Mikan blazing with fury.

_Why you! _Mikan thought furiously._ Natsume, I swear—I love you or not—I'm gonna make you wish you were never rude to me in the first place! You nasty fox!_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Time for the test!" Narumi announced cheerfully. "Are you two ready?"

"Hai!" Mikan cried out enthusiastically.

"What is the test all about?" Hotaru asked.

"Well, all you two have to do is to go to the Northern Woods—…"

"The Northern Woods?" Mikan blurted out. _I can get to see Bear-san?_

"Just in case, I'm going to have the class representative, Tobita Yuu, accompany you two. All you will have to do is to go to the deepest part of the forest and leave a footprint there. It's that simple." Narumi ran a hand through his hair, looking thoughtful. "If you'll succeed, then it's likely that you'll get to become a two-star."

"I've been meaning to ask this earlier, but I didn't get the chance to speak to you, sensei," Hotaru said. "What is a star rank?"

"A star rank," Narumi explained. "Is the evaluation system that the academy uses to judge the students' alice levels and attitudes."

"There are four levels," he continued. "Which are indicated by the number of gold stars. Starting from top to bottom, 'triple' with three stars, followed by 'double' and 'single'. 'Nothing' is mainly reserved for very small children. Furthermore, there is a superior level called 'special'. It's reserved for the genius of geniuses, and is extremely rare. They are admired by all alices. In addition, the kind of treatment you'll receive at school and in the dorm will depend on which star rank you are at."

Hotaru's eyes sparkled. Mikan took one look at her and guessed what she was thinking.

_Hotaru is going to aim for the 'special' rank. That sparkle in her eyes is unmistakable!_

But Mikan smiled. _I really miss Natsume, but I miss my bestfriend too. Oh, Hotaru, I'm so glad I got to see you, even if you're ten years old…_

"Oh, and by the way," Narumi said, grinning. Somehow, Mikan felt that something unusual was going to happen, so she prepared herself for the worst. "Since you two are new to this school, I will let your partners go with you to the forest and accompany you."

_Eh?!_ Mikan thought, gaping at him. _Natsume is coming? Even Ruka-pyon?_

_Oh wow… I think I'm dreaming right now…_

As if on cue, the door opened to reveal Natsume, his face grim, and Ruka, looking uncomfortable. Hotaru glanced at them.

"Who are you two again?" she asked.

"Did you forget already, Hotaru?" Mikan said, bewildered. "Narumi-sensei just introduced them, our partners, in class earlier!"

"I forgot because I didn't think that it would be important for me to remember," Hotaru replied.

Narumi gave a nervous laugh. "Well… The boy with dark hair and red eyes is Hyuuga Natsume-kun while the blond boy with blue eyes is Nogi Ruka-kun, your partner, Imai-san."

"Oh. Okay," Hotaru said, clearly not interested. Then she stared at Narumi inquisitively. "Sensei, I thought that the class representative will be the one to accompany us."

"I changed my mind," Narumi said, smiling.

Hotaru made a pokerface.

"Well then!" Narumi said cheerfully, trying to brighten the atmosphere. "Are you four ready to go?"

"Hai!" Mikan said with enthusiasm in her voice.

The other three were deathly silent. Mikan sighed.

_Looks like I'm the only one who's happy about this arrangement…_ she thought, looking at Hotaru.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Hotaru said flatly. "Let's go, idiot."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

As the four of them walked silently in the woods, Mikan felt like suffocating.

_The silence is unbearable_, she thought. Then, determination suddenly sparked inside her. _Okay! I'll try to break this tense atmosphere!_

"Ne, ne," Mikan said. "They say that there are a lot of strange things in this forest. Is that true, Ruka-_pyon_?"

Ruka looked surprised. Mikan wondered why.

_Why does he look like that? Is it because he's wondering how I knew about it?_

Realization suddenly dawned on her._ It's because I called him Ruka-pyon! I'm such an idiot! I'd better cover this up right away!_

"If you're wondering why I called you that… It's because…" She spotted the rabbit in his arms. "It's because you always carry that rabbit around! Yes, that's right!"

Ruka blinked, a little confused, but he answered anyway. "Not much… It's mostly just a teddy bear chopping wood. That thing's probably the only one that's strange in this forest since…"

A leaf fell down from a tree and landed on Ruka's forehead, causing him to not finish his sentence. Hotaru was staring at him, interested.

"Since what?" she asked.

"Since it was made a long time ago by a student here who has the alice to create spirits in dolls and stuffed animals," Ruka continued, taking the leaf away from his forehead. "The first teddy bear that the person made was rumored to be that bear…"

_PLUNCK._

"What was that sound?" Mikan wondered aloud, completely forgetting that in the past, that sound was made by the bear chopping wood.

"There's the strange thing." Hotaru pointed to Bear, who stared at them, still holding an axe.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Hey, Naru," Yamada Serina said while looking at her crystal ball. "Isn't this a little too dangerous? Why should we use the Northern Woods to test them? What if something happens?"

"If something happens," Narumi said, looking thoughtful. "We are always ready to help them. Besides, that girl…"

"The one with short, dark hair?"

"No." Narumi's gaze seemed to be far away. "The other girl. The brunette."

"Is there something special about her?"

"I heard from Tominaga-san that she holds the nullification alice."

There was a look of recognition on Serina's face. "The same as him, huh?"

"Yeah…" Narumi took a sip of his tea. "She also has a water alice. And, she's not just some student."

Serina looked at him.

"She may be the 'key' to the future of everyone, and especially of Natsume…"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"The teddy bear's moving all by itself," Hotaru remarked flatly. "…It almost looks like it's alive."

"Uh, you two," Ruka said, backing away slowly. "You'd better get away from that bear…"

"Bear-san!" Mikan cried out happily.

"Mikan. I think you need to know that that thing isn't a real, inanimate teddy bear for you to play with…" Hotaru warned lightly.

"I know!" Mikan said, kneeling down before Bear. "Nice to meet you, Bear-san!"

Bear got ready to punch her socks off.

"Ah, ah," Mikan said, grinning. "Touch a hair on me and I'll use my water alice on you."

Its fist suspended in mid-attack.

"Now that's a good boy!" Mikan said, hugging Bear. "Aaww… You're soo kawaii~"

_She's treating it like a dog..._ Hotaru thought.

"Oi, polka dots."

"What now, you nasty fox?" Mikan said, determined to annoy him.

As expected, he looked _really_ annoyed. "That bear looks like it's going to punch you any minute now," he remarked. "Let go of it already. You're being given a test. The time limit is only twenty-four hours."

"Aaw, Natsumee~" Mikan said, looking extremely touched. "You're worried about me?"

Natsume ignored her. "Dream on, polka dots. Now hurry up, will you?"

Mikan pouted. "Fine, fine!" She let go of Bear and waved at him. "Bye bye, Bear-san! See you again!"

As they were walking, Hotaru turned to Mikan. "You handled that bear well," she said. "How did you know that water is its weakness?"

Mikan laughed nervously. "Well… Uh… I figured that… Because it's made of cloth and wood chips, then…"

"Okay, I get it," Hotaru said.

Mikan changed the subject. "Ne, Hotaru, it's getting a bit dark. Do you think you can use your alice to make us a tent?"

Hotaru didn't say anything, but Mikan knew that she would do it.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"This tent is cramped," Mikan said, struggling to breathe. "How can we sleep in here?"

Hotaru zipped open the tent and went outside. "I won't be sleeping in here," she said. "I have my own sleeping bag."

_Wa-Wait a minute…_ Mikan thought. _That means… I'll be sleeping with Natsume and Ruka-pyon?_

"Hotaru! You meanie!" Mikan called out. "How can you leave me in here?"

_I just can't sleep with two boys! I'm not used to that!_ Mikan thought despairingly.

"Oi," Natsume said, looking annoyed. "Shut up. I'm trying to sleep here."

"Fine!" Mikan said, lying down. "I'm going to go to sleep!"

Ruka looked at her, hesitating to lie down beside her.

But in the end, because of sleepiness, he laid down beside her, but made sure that he kept a distance between them.

Mikan noticed this and smiled.

_I miss you, too, Ruka-pyon._

_Ever since Natsume died, you seemed to be a bit withdrawn, like you still couldn't believe that your bestfriend is dead._

_Well, this time, I promise you that I would never let that happen. Not when I'm still alive._

Then she closed her eyes and dreamed of happy endings, hope for the academy to be saved, and Natsume.

* * *

**E** _n_ **d** **c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **iii** _)_

Please do give suggestions! Thanks. :)

Please review. :D


	5. The Adventure in the Northern Woods

Twenty-one reviews? How funny. Why is it that in every chapter, there is always five reviews? How cute! :D

This chapter was made in a hurry, so... **Please enjoy!**

* * *

**c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **iv** _)_** : **_the quick adventure in the Northern Woods  
_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

The sun shone brightly the next day. The clouds were floating, the birds were singing, the morning breeze was cool and brisk…

Overall, it seemed like such a nice day.

But unfortunately, it was the opposite for Mikan.

When she woke up, she found herself face-to-face with Natsume, his breath tickling her skin. Their faces were so close; the strands of his hair reached her cheeks, his scent was a bit sweet and soapy like he had just taken a bath…

Mikan turned red in the face. _What kind of position is this?!_

As she tried to get away from Natsume, she realized that she couldn't move. A pair of arms were encircled around her waist, hugging her tightly as if she were a stuffed toy.

Mikan's eyes widened as she saw that it was Ruka.

_Ruka-pyon?! Wh-What are you doing? Is this the way you sleep?_

Mikan panicked. _What am I going to do? What should I do in this kind of situation? Someone please help me…_

Natsume stirred. Mikan stared at him, frozen. He slowly opened his eyes and she watched as the current situation sunk inside his brain.

He immediately got away from her. "What the…?" he said, suddenly wide awake.

Then he saw Ruka, who was still hugging Mikan.

His expression was something that Mikan couldn't explain. It was like a combination of bewilderment and surprise, but because he always looks either angry or expressionless, she couldn't be so sure.

At that moment, Ruka opened his eyes, looking a little groggy from sleep.

But when he saw the situation that he was in, he was suddenly _very_ wide awake.

"Ah!" He immediately let go of Mikan, whose face was very red at the moment. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I…"

"That was an interesting position," a very familiar voice said.

Mikan was suddenly filled with dread. She slowly turned her head towards the source.

"Good thing I brought a camera," Hotaru said with a glint in her eye.

"Ho…Hotaru…" Mikan said. "…Did you picture us while we were still sleeping?"

"Yeah," she said nonchalantly. "I especially admired the way it looked like a love triangle."

Mikan, Natsume, and Ruka froze in their places.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Hotaruu!" Mikan yelled, chasing after her bestfriend. "Stop right there! I will _not_ ever let you blackmail me with those pictures you took! Ever! I won't let you!"

Hotaru was quietly running away, unlike Mikan whose movements and voice were too loud. "I certainly feel like these pictures would come in handy…" she muttered happily.

Natsume looked extremely annoyed, but he decided to let it go.

For now.

"Oi," he said in an intimidating tone of voice. "We only have 10 hours left. Hurry up so I can go back to my dorm."

"All right already," Mikan said, rubbing her head. "I think I have a headache. It seems like the ground is shaking and the world is spinning right before my very eyes."

"That's because there really _is_ an earthquake, moron," Hotaru said.

Mikan blinked, staring unbelievably at Hotaru. "You're joking, right? Right, Hotaru?"

Hotaru stared back and spoke in a monotone. "Do I look like I'm joking, Mikan?"

"…You're right."

"It's like something big is running loose," Ruka said, looking around. "Something _very_ big."

"A giant?" Hotaru said.

"…I don't think there are any giants here in the Northern Woods."

"A giant chick?" Mikan said, remembering Piyo.

"…Maybe."

"Shut up," Natsume said, staring at something behind Mikan. "Or else it'll hear you."

"What?" Mikan said, confused. "Hear me? I don't understand."

"Uh, Sakura…" Ruka said, sweating profusely. "I think you should look behind you…"

"Huh?" Mikan turned around and saw…

…a giant spider with fangs.

Mikan froze completely in place. _NANI?! What… What is that thing?! And what is that fluid dripping from its mouth?_

_Poison?_

_Uh oh._

She thought about using her water alice, but decided against it. After all, spiders wouldn't be stopped by water.

She then thought of Natsume.

_NO! He must NOT use his alice! I won't let him!_ She immediately turned to Natsume. "Natsume!" she yelled. "Don't use your alice on it, okay?"

Natsume stared at her. "Then how can we stop it?" he said sarcastically. "Give it a bath?"

"Har har, very funny," Mikan said.

Hotaru got out her Baka Gun and sent invisible punches to the shrieking spider. "That's for you looking so ugly," she said cruelly.

Ruka backed away from her. "I-Imai…"

"What?" Hotaru said, still focused on the spider.

"…You're not planning to kill it, right?"

"Of course not." After the spider stumbled on the ground, she stopped shooting. "After all, this gun can't kill anybody, let alone an animal. It will only result in external wounds."

_Yeah, it didn't even kill me_, Mikan thought.

"Let's go," Hotaru said, walking towards the deepest part of the forest. "We have 9 hours left."

"Hai!" Mikan said, following her. Then, after a few seconds, she stopped walking. "Hold on! What about the spider? Should we just leave it there?"

"What else should we do?" Hotaru said. "Kill it?"

"No! I didn't mean that."

"Then we should just leave it there. It can take care of itself."

"Okay…"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

When they reached the deepest part of the forest, Mikan stomped her foot on the ground and left a footprint. "There," she said triumphantly. "We're done!"

"No, we're not," Hotaru said.

"Eh?"

"We still have to go back."

"HUH? Are you kidding me? Go back?! Isn't Narumi-sensei coming to pick us up?"

"No, he's not."

"How would you know that?"

"Because he's testing us," Hotaru said, looking at Ruka and Natsume. "You two are also in on this, right?"

Ruka's eyes widened. "What are you talking about, Imai? We were only asked to accompany you two…"

"You're right," Natsume said.

Ruka turned to him, surprised. "Natsume?"

Natsume continued to stare at Hotaru. "We are in on this."

Hotaru took out her Baka Gun and aimed it at Natsume. Natsume conjured up a fireball on his hand.

"Hey!" Mikan said. "Why did it come to this? Snap out of it!"

"Mikan, you take care of bunny boy there," Hotaru said.

"Ruka, you take care of that polka dot girl," Natsume said.

"Eh?" Mikan and Ruka said in unison.

_How could I fight against Ruka-pyon?! Hotaru, what's gotten into your head?!_ Mikan thought despairingly, staring at her bestfriend and boyfriend ready to attack each other.

Hotaru shot the gun and at the same time, Natsume threw the fireball towards her.

Mikan ran over to Natsume and received the punch instead while Ruka ran towards Hotaru and was hit by the fireball.

"Mikan?!" Hotaru said, her expression revealing genuine surprise.

"Ruka!?" Natsume said, his eyes wide.

"Ruka-pyon!" Mikan cried, noticing the fire burning on his clothes. She immediately used her water alice to extinguish it. "Ruka-pyon, are you all right?"

Ruka gripped his shoulder. "I-I'm fine." He stared at the bruise on her side. "Are you all right, Sakura? That bruise…"

"Ah, this?" Mikan smiled. "I'm fine! It doesn't hurt much, anyway."

"Mikan!" Hotaru said. "It's healing!"

Mikan froze for a moment, then looked at the part where she had been hit by Hotaru's gun.

_It's all healed!_ Mikan thought, completely bewildered. _What's going on?!_

"Oh, so you have the Healing alice, too, Mikan-chan?"

"Narumi-sensei!" Mikan said.

Narumi smiled. "How rare. You possess the nullification, water, and healing alice. _Three_ alices."

_You mean six alices…_ Mikan thought.

"Well, anyway, you two passed the test!" Narumi announced, grinning. "You both receive double stars."

"Really!?" Mikan said, her eyes sparkling. _It's my first time receiving two stars! Wow!_

"Oh, and let me tell you one thing," Narumi said, looking at Natsume and Ruka. "Those two weren't in on this test. Natsume just possibly said that so that you two could use your alices. Isn't that right, Natsume?"

"Hmph." Natsume turned his back on him and walked away. Ruka followed him.

"Natsume!" Mikan called out.

Natsume didn't stop walking.

"Hey! When people are talking to you, the least you could do is just listen!" she yelled.

Natsume stopped, annoyed. "What is it now, polka dots?"

Mikan ran over to him and touched his shoulder. "Thank you!" she said, smiling.

He shrugged away her touch. "For what? You're so annoying."

Mikan's smile never faltered. "For helping us!"

"Tch. Let's go, Ruka."

As Mikan watched them walk away, she thought of the unexpected scenes happening in the academy and wished she came half a year later.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"That girl…" Natsume said.

"You mean Sakura?" Ruka said, looking at him. "What about her?"

"I've got a feeling that she has seven alices."

Ruka's eyes widened. "How—…"

"Never mind," Natsume said. "It's just a theory."

_I wish I came half a year later…_

Natsume jolted.

"Natsume? What's wrong?"

_What should I do? I don't know what kind of scenes will happen later on… Will it still be the same? Or not?_

_Oh no. What should I do, mom? Dad?_

Natsume listened closely. _This voice… _he thought.

_I guess all I can do now is go with the flow…_

"Ruka."

His bestfriend stared at him, confused. "Yeah?"

"Does that girl have a Telepathy alice?"

"Huh? Didn't Narumi-sensei say that she only has three alices? And is having more than three alices really possible?"

Natsume became silent for a moment. Then, when he spoke, his voice was tinged with determination. "I'm going to find out if she does have more than three alices. Then I'll force her to say who she really is."

* * *

**E** _n_ **d** **c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **iv** _)_

Thanks for reading! Please review. :D


	6. Sharing Rooms

**ATTENTION, PEOPLE! PLEASE READ:**

All right, this section is reserved for the questions you readers asked me in your reviews. Please read this if your questions are the same as the others. Okay, now, on to question number one.

**1.) **_How does Natsume got a feeling that Mikan had seven alices?_** By spica14**

Remember the time when Mikan found out that she has a water alice? Natsume noticed that she didn't even know that she had that alice, but his doubts cleared up a little when Mikan suddenly said that she does have a water alice. This is the same with the Healing alice. Then, he also noticed that "_if_" Mikan did have a Telepathy alice, then she couldn't control it very well since her thoughts kept entering his mind. So, he somehow thinks that her water and telepathy alice are only temporary ones. He concluded that if she did have temporary alices, then she must have an alice that can insert alice stones into her body and also have another that can take other's alices and make it her own. He said _seven_ alices, namely: nullification, water, insertion, telepathy, stealing, healing, and pain alice. Pain alice because the healing alice is always paired up with the pain alice. (Remember, this is just his theory! It doesn't mean that it's true.)

**2.) **_When will Natsume find out that Mikan's from the future...or will he ever find it out?_ **By edwardelric108**

It's a secret. Hehe. :)

Because if I tell you, then it'll be a spoiler. Hope you don't mind.

**3.) **_Mikan's messing with the time laws so will this have an adverse effect on her future I mean her intensions are simply to keep Natsume alive but altering the flow of history might worsen things up?_ **By edwardelric108**

You have a point there, but I can't tell you if altering the flow of history will make things worse or make things better, because that will be another spoiler. :)

Oh, and by the way, Mikan's intentions do include keeping Natsume alive but that's not the only one. She also aims to beat the ESP at his own game so that the academy will be saved. She also wants to see her mother again and keep her from dying, too. She has a lot of goals.

**4.) **_Why_ _is Natsume the only one who can hear Mikan's thoughts?_ **By edwardelric108**

Because Natsume is the boy who Mikan is deeply in love with. Her feelings for him are so strong that her thoughts keep coming inside his mind. _But_ in the later chapters, Natsume will not be the only one who can hear Mikan's thoughts. :)

**5.) **_I__f this might work I mean time travelling to save Natsume then can this also be used to save Izumi?_ **By edwardelric108**

If the alice stone still exists, then it can. But I guess Izumi can only be saved if they push the right buttons to prevent the ESP from trying to take his life.

All right! I have answered all the questions you wanted to ask. Are there any more? Just mention them in your review. :)

* * *

31 reviews! Wow. Didn't expect that. Thanks a lot, you guys. :)

* * *

**c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **v** _)_** : **_sharing rooms  
_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Imai Hotaru, Sakura Mikan," Narumi said, smiling. "Sorry for saying this just now, but, oh well. I formally welcome you two to Gakuen Alice. It's our pleasure to have you here. You two will be able to attend classes officially from tomorrow onwards. We will have you stay in the dorms starting today. Please share a room with somebody while we decide a room for you."

"Share a room?" Mikan wondered aloud. "But with who…?"

Narumi had a sly grin on his face. "Oh, that's right. Both of you are new to the school and don't know anyone yet. So…"

_Why do I somehow feel that something really mischievous will come out from sensei's mouth…?_ Hotaru thought, studying Narumi carefully.

"So… You will share with your partners' room!" Narumi said cheerfully.

For Mikan, it felt like the whole world came crashing down on her while for Hotaru, her calmness seemed to be dissipating little by little.

"What… What did you just say?!" Mikan cried, panicking. "I… I don't want to share a room with… with…"

Hotaru glared at Narumi. "You'd better prepare yourself…"

"Ah, matte, matte!" (wait, wait!) Narumi said, raising his arms as a sign of surrender. "Let me explain first. I've already arranged for couches to be brought inside their rooms. Therefore, one person will sleep on the couch while the other one will sleep on the bed. You can talk to your partner about who will get the bed or the couch."

Hotaru's eyes sparkled. "Bunny boy will be sleeping on the couch. I will make sure of that."

_Aaw! Hotaru is so lucky! Her partner is Ruka-pyon!_ Mikan thought, pouting. _While my partner… Oh man… I know that he will take the bed, I just know it!_

"What about you, Mikan?" Hotaru said, turning to her. She caught the despair on Mikan's face and knew what she was somber about. She thought about something for a moment, then spoke. "Well, according to my observations about your partner, there's absolutely no doubt that you will take the couch. Good luck sleeping, then."

"Hotaruu!" Mikan cried. "Help me!"

"It's your bad luck that your partner is an arrogant guy," Hotaru said calmly.

"Can't we just switch partners?"

"No way." Hotaru had a glint in her eye. "Besides, I have a feeling that that bunny boy will come in handy for blackmailing."

_Uh oh… Poor Ruka-pyon…_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"NO."

Mikan gave Natsume her best puppy-eyed look. "But Narumi-sensei said that we should share a room with our partner—…"

"No." Natsume's voice held a tone of finality.

Hotaru gave Ruka a look that said, '_say no and I will personally distribute the photo of you hugging Mikan to everyone in this school_'.

"Uh…" Ruka looked like a trapped animal in a cage. "Well… Okay, you can share a room with me."

Hotaru gave Mikan a triumphant look. Mikan groaned.

"Why won't you agree?" Mikan asked Natsume, her eyes flaring. "I didn't do anything to you, right?"

"You annoy me," he said simply.

"Well, you annoy me, too, you know." Mikan then thought of something mischievous and smiled at Natsume. "Ne, Nat-su-me!"

Natsume stared at her.

"Remember the photo when we were sleeping? Your face was really close to mine, you know? Oh, and I also forgot to tell you that I woke up at 3am in the morning at that time because you were really drooling and snoring a lot so I took a picture—…"

"Fine," Natsume interrupted, looking very annoyed. "Just make sure that you sleep on the couch."

Mikan turned to Hotaru, grinning widely. "I did it!"

"Was all that you said true?" Hotaru and Ruka asked, interested.

"Nope!" Mikan said, laughing. "I guess he just got tired of listening to me and gave in."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"The couch has already been brought in," Natsume said, tilting his head towards the direction where the couch was placed. Mikan stared at it for a very long time.

The couch was fluffy and soft, but that wasn't what Mikan was bothered about. It was the lacy frills that were sticking out from the couch's mattress, the red lollipop-and-teddy-bear designs all over it, and the candy swirls drawn on the cover of the two pillows.

It looked very _childish_.

"E-Etto…" Mikan stammered, not knowing what to say. "It's a bit…"

"You sure do complain a lot," Natsume remarked, walking over to his bed.

"Hey, I'm not complaining!" Mikan said, defending herself. "I was just… Uh… Well…"

Natsume was staring at her, a bored expression on his face. "Well?" he said.

Mikan gave up trying to reason out to him. "It's nothing."

"Anyway," he said. "Don't make any weird noises while you're sleeping, got it?"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

It was 4am in the morning when Mikan was suddenly awakened by a strange panting sound. Curious, she sat up straight and looked around the room. The windows were open slightly, but the cold breeze still managed to get inside, making the temperature go down a little. Mikan was tempted to close them because the air-conditioner was still on, but she was too scared to even get off the couch.

_It's so dark_, she thought, shivering. _I can't see anything clearly except for the night view outside the windows. But now my question is, what's making that kind of sound?_

As she listened closely, she silently concluded that it was definitely a human being who was just breathing heavily and groaning…

…in his sleep.

Realization suddenly hit her in the face. _Natsume!_

She got off the couch almost immediately, forgetting all about her fears and desperately trying to find the love of her life inside the dark room. She couldn't see very well so she used her hands to grab at or feel something near her.

Her hands caught something soft and she decided that she had successfully grabbed his mattress. She climbed up on the bed, reaching towards Natsume, who was groaning in his sleep.

"Ssh… Natsume…" she said softly, stroking his silky black hair. "Are you feeling okay?"

_This feels like a replay of that time in New Year's Eve…_ Mikan thought. _Only, this scene's a different version._

Natsume was still panting heavily like he was being chased by someone. Mikan touched his cheeks. They were hot.

"Natsume," she said, her voice tinged with concern. "Wake up. It's just a nightmare. Please open your eyes." She tried hard to make her voice sound gentle, soothing. She even tried not to panic too much.

"…What are you doing?" Natsume mumbled, his eyes slightly open. His face was filled with beads of sweat.

"You were having a nightmare," she said softly. "Your groans woke me up. Are you all right now?" She was looking at him with a worried expression on her face.

Natsume was silent for a moment. Then, when he spoke, his voice was unusually quiet. "Who are you really? You're confusing me."

Mikan stared at him in surprise. "Huh? Confuse you? What do you mean?"

"You have seven alices, don't you?"

"Eh?"

"Don't play dumb with me," Natsume said, staring at her, his expression unreadable. "I know you only have three alices. The other four are only temporary."

_Damn, Natsume! Why do you have to be so observant?! Why, why?_ Mikan thought, desperately thinking about what she should say.

"But you don't have any proof yet," Mikan said, her voice shaking slightly. She had to admit that she was a terrible liar. Maybe it was because she preferred telling the truth rather than telling a lie. "What makes you think that, anyway?"

Natsume looked at her, their eyes meeting each other. Suddenly the room grew quiet and the atmosphere became a bit intense.

"Have you been speaking inside my mind lately?" he asked, still not breaking eye contact with her.

Mikan blushed instantly. She shook her head wildly, not allowing herself to reveal the truth to Natsume… _yet_.

"What are you talking about?" Mikan said, laughing nervously. "Honestly, Natsume, you can be so paranoid at times!"

"I know I'm right."

Mikan stopped laughing. The smile on her face faltered. "Natsume, listen to me," she said, deciding not to tell him the truth even if it means risking her own life. "I only have three alices: water, nullification, and healing. These are my own alices."

"Since you insist so much, I'll let it go this time," Natsume said quietly. "But remember this, I will still keep on knowing who you really are. I won't give up trying."

Mikan smiled. "Sure. Go ahead."

Natsume stared at her for a long moment. "…Wait a minute. What the hell are you doing in my bed?"

Mikan paled. "Uh… Well… You see…" Her eyes suddenly flared. "Hey! I explained it to you earlier! Don't you remember? Or were you too sleepy to listen to me?"

"The second one," he said flatly.

"Why didn't you tell me that you didn't hear a thing I was telling you?!"

"Too noisy…" Natsume muttered. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at Mikan, who was too shocked to even throw it back at his face. "Can you get off my bed now?" he said.

"Ne, Natsume…" Mikan fidgeted. "Can… Can I sleep with you…?"

Natsume glared at her and she flinched. "Go back to your own sleeping place, ugly."

_The old nickname's back!_ Mikan thought angrily. "Hey, you nasty fox! I was asking nicely, but you didn't even consider my request! Can't you see that I'm afraid of the dark?!"

Natsume looked at her but didn't say anything.

Mikan groaned, realizing what she just said. "I'm sorry," she said, brushing her bangs away from her face. "I didn't mean to yell. It's just that… I'm really afraid."

Natsume turned his back on her and moved to the left side of the bed. "Fine," he said. "Just don't come near me."

"Really?" Mikan said, bewildered. "Thank you! Thank you, Natsume!"

"Just shut up, you annoying ugly girl."

"What did you say, you nasty fox?!"

* * *

**E** _n_ **d** **c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **v** _)_

Thanks for reading! Please review. :D


	7. How Tiring

This chapter was made in a hurry... again. Anyway, please enjoy. :)

* * *

**c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **vi** _)_** : **_how tiring  
_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

**Ruka's Room**

Ruka stared at the couch. It had rabbit designs all over it and the mattress and pillows were pink. There were also white frills sticking out from the mattress (just like Mikan's).

_Narumi-sensei…_ Ruka thought gloomily. _It_ _has to be him. He's the mastermind behind this…_

"Ooh, they sure picked a cute one for you, pyon-pyon," Hotaru said, smiling sweetly. "It suits you very well."

_Pyon-pyon?_ Ruka looked at her. "Imai… Could you… Uh… Can you replace this… this…"

"Sorry, I can't," Hotaru said, sitting on his bed. "This bed of yours sure is comfortable. I'm sure that I'll be having good dreams tonight."

_What about me? Nightmares?_ Ruka sighed. He knew that there was no point in trying to persuade Hotaru any further. "Guess I'll just go to sleep, then…" he muttered, walking over to the switch near the door. He took a quick glance at Hotaru, who was instantly asleep on his bed. She looked very peaceful.

_I envy her…_ Ruka thought, turning the lights off.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Ruka was having trouble sleeping. First of all, the couch was too small. Second, the mattress wasn't very soft. Third, he felt very cold.

The air-conditioner was on, so it was natural that the temperature in the room would be lower than normal. But that wasn't Ruka's problem. His problem was that he doesn't have a blanket to cover himself up and keep him warm. For a moment, he was tempted to turn off the air-conditioner, but he knew better than that. Hotaru _loved_ the air-conditioner. He wouldn't dare do it even if he was given a million rabbits.

_What should I do now?_ Ruka thought, shivering from the cold. _Should I just let myself freeze in here or grab a blanket from my bed?_

_Hmm…_ _Maybe I could do that. It's my own bed, after all._

He tiptoed quietly towards his bed and grabbed a blanket from the right side, which was the opposite side from Hotaru. She didn't seem to be using it. _She must love the cold so much_, Ruka thought.

When he finally succeeded in getting the blanket, something suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him on the bed.

Ruka stared unbelievingly at Hotaru, who was still fast and asleep and clutching his arm. "I-Imai," he said nervously. "L-Let go."

Hotaru didn't seem to hear him. Ruka tried again.

"Imai, you're… gripping my arm too tight. Wake up and let go…"

And again, she didn't seem to hear him.

Ruka gave up, sighing. "There's nothing I can do, huh…" he muttered. He pulled the covers up and felt himself getting warm little by little. As he tried to pull away from Hotaru's grasp, his hand accidentally brushed against her side and felt her shivering from the cold.

Ruka's eyes widened. "Ah, geez!" He hurriedly searched for another blanket and found one under his pillows. He grabbed it and immediately covered Hotaru with it.

Her shivering subsided. He reached out to her face and felt her forehead.

_No fever_.

He let himself collapse on the bed, feeling the softness of his mattress and the cold touch of the pillows on the back of his head and neck. He glanced at his arm, which was still being gripped by Hotaru's warm hand. He tried to pull away from her again.

"Mmm…" she mumbled, loosening her grip on Ruka's arm. She turned her back on him, still sleeping quietly. Ruka stared at her, unsure of what he was going to do next.

"Uh… Imai?"

There was no answer.

"Can I… sleep here for a while? Or should I get back to the couch?"

Silence.

Sighing, Ruka decided to go back to the couch. He was afraid that when Hotaru caught him sleeping beside her, he would feel her wrath upon him and he didn't really want to die so soon.

"…Stay here."

Ruka froze.

"Huh?" he wondered aloud. _What did I just hear? Isn't Imai sleeping? So whose voice is that…?_

"Stay here, Nogi."

Ruka turned towards Hotaru. She was sitting up in his bed, looking calm and indifferent as ever.

"I thought you were sleeping…?"

"I've never been a good sleeper when I'm sleeping in someone else's room," she said. "Especially if it's a boy's room."

"Sorry," Ruka said. He didn't understand why he had to apologize to her when he didn't even do anything wrong. "What you said earlier…"

"You heard it clearly, Nogi." Hotaru looked at him with a somewhat soft expression on her face. "I want you to sleep here."

"But I thought you wanted me to—…"

"I was just teasing you," she said. "You're fun to blackmail. Anyway, this is the end of our little chat. I'm tired, so let's sleep."

Ruka was still staring at her, bewildered by her unexpected actions.

_Why do I somehow feel that there is a catch…?_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

**The Next Day**

**7 : 4 5 A M**

**Hyuuga Natsume's Room**

"—ake up. Oi."

Mikan, still very sleepy, ignored the annoyed voice.

"Oi, ugly girl. Wake up!"

Mikan instantly opened her eyes, feeling her blood boil in anger. "Why you nasty—…"

Her eyes widened.

"Hurry up and let go," Natsume said, a vein visibly popping on his forehead.

Mikan's hands were gripping his neck.

_I tried to STRANGLE him while he was SLEEPING?!_ Mikan screamed inside her mind. _That's absolutely IMPOSSIBLE! What the heck is going on!?_

"I know you hate me," he said flatly. "And I know that you would very much like to kill me, but I would really appreciate it if I could just live a little longer so that I can kill you _before_ you can kill _me_."

Mikan gulped. "Na-Natsume… Really… It wasn't my intention to—…"

"Just get your dirty, ugly hands away from my neck."

Mikan's patience reached its boiling point. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL MY HANDS?!"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

**7 : 4 5 AM**

**Nogi Ruka's Room**

"I-Imai…" Ruka said as gently as he could. "It's time to wake up… I still have to give you a quick tour of the school before we go to class—…"

Hotaru gave him a death glare. "What do you want?" she said in a dangerous tone.

Ruka flinched. "Uh… Nothing…"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Mikan and Natsume met Ruka and Hotaru in the hallway, looking tired. Natsume had put fire to her clothes and she frantically had to extinguish them with her water alice. _It won't be long before all the power in the alice stone will fade away…_ Mikan had thought. _Damn, Natsume!_

She even scolded him about using his alice on useless matters.

"Why are you always doing that? You have to preserve your alice for emergency situations!" she said angrily.

"You sound like an old hag."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

And they started to fight again after that.

Meanwhile, with Ruka and Hotaru, Ruka managed to wake her before 8am and she had been glaring daggers at him ever since. Ruka, terrified of what she might do to him, tried his best to satisfy her in any way he could. He even volunteered to be her slave for only 5 hours.

"Really?" she had said gleefully. "Okay!"

Ruka was really getting tired of saving his own life from her.

Now the four of them were finally together after what seemed to be like centuries.

"Hotaruu!" Mikan cried, running over to her bestfriend. "I'm so glad to see you, Hotaru!"

"Finally," Natsume said. "After that horrible experience with polka dots, I don't think I will be able to sleep again."

"Like I said, I didn't mean it!" Mikan said defensively.

Natsume ignored her and turned to Ruka. "You all right? You look a little tired."

"I am," Ruka replied, sighing. "I feel like my whole body is battered from head to toe."

"She's that bad, huh?"

"Yeah. I was even surprised that I got to sleep so peacefully…"

_Why do I somehow feel that their conversation seems to be a little… Uh… I don't know… _Mikan thought.

"Do we really have to give them a tour of the school?" Natsume said, looking annoyed.

"Yeah, we don't have any choice…"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

After the quick tour, the two boys led them to their classroom.

"This is our classroom," Ruka said, opening the door.

A high-pitched scream greeted them the moment they walked in.

"Ruka-kun, Natsume-kun, good morning!" Sumire said.

"Ah, Imai-san and Sakura-san, right?" Yuu said, smiling. "My name is Tobita Yuu, the class representati—…"

"Iinchou!" Mikan blurted out. Then, realizing what she had just done, covered her mouth with her hands. "Ah, I mean… Pleased to meet you!"

"Pleased to meet you too, Sakura-san," he said shyly.

"Nice to meet you," Hotaru said absently.

Two girls then approached them.

"Hello, Hotaru-chan, Mikan-chan," a girl with long dark hair greeted. "My name is Nonoko."

"And my name is Anna," the other girl with long pink hair said, smiling.

"Nice to meet you!" Mikan said, smiling back.

_I never knew how much I missed my friends…_

* * *

**E** _n_ **d** **c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **vi** _)_

Thanks for reading! Please review. :D


	8. Alice-based Classes

All right. It seems that I've written a long chapter this time. This is to make up for the previous chapter because I felt that it was a bit short.

Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

**c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **vii** _)_** : **_alice-based classes_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Days had passed, and suddenly it was Saturday.

_Today is the day of the week that the elementary and junior divisions have classes together…_ Mikan thought. _Well, maybe because of my nullification, they will still place me in the Special Ability Class…_

_Tsubasa-senpai… Misaki-senpai… Tono-senpai… Kaname-senpai…_

"At Alice Academy, classes based on alices are separated into four types, where students explore their powers in their designated classes," Narumi explained to Hotaru and Mikan.

"Four types?" Hotaru said.

"Well, it's actually five categories," Narumi said. "Even with elementary, junior, and high divisions, there are only 200 people in Alice Academy. Since they operate together, the divisions are placed in joint activities like Cultural Arts and Physical Education."

"Most of the children are placed in the departments of predisposition, technology, and active," Narumi continued. "If you don't fit into those three, you're most likely in special. Let me explain them briefly."

Hotaru stared at him blankly. Mikan was staring at him, too, but her mind was wandering elsewhere.

"The first one is 'predisposition'. Most people in the school are in this type. Common powers belong to this class. All of them are traditional alices, so it's the most normal class, and everyone is very serious."

"I'm in this class," Yuu said, smiling.

"Oh, by the way," Hotaru said. "What is Iinchou's alice?"

"He has the alice of illusion," Narumi said, smiling. "Okay, now, let's go back to my explanation. Next is the 'technology' type. Just like its name, any experiment can create an alice level. Most students are involved in their individual work, so it's a more quiet class… Very individualistic!"

"Next is 'active'," he continued on. "That's like me and Ruka-kun, more involved with pheromones or active alices. As a benignant type, this alice is not forced with inventions or practice, unlike other classes."

"Bunny boy's alice has something to do with pheromones?" Hotaru said. "You, too, sensei?"

"Oh, I forgot," Narumi said, scratching the back of his head. "I didn't mention it to you two, right? My alice is 'pheromonal inclination'. I have an ability to allure people with my pheromones regardless of gender."

Hotaru slowly backed away from him. "That's so creepy," she blurted out.

"Ah, wait! I can control them with the help of my earring, so there's really nothing to worry about," Narumi said.

"An _earring_ can help you control your alice?" Hotaru said.

"It's an Alice-sealing earring," Narumi explained. "It is a device that can suppress alices that get out of control. Like my pheromones."

"I see," Hotaru said. "What about bunny boy's alice?"

Narumi chuckled. "He has the animal pheromone alice."

"No wonder he always carries a rabbit with him…"

A man with short, dark hair was passing by and overheard their conversation. "Let me add something interesting about Narumi's alice," he said. "If a child inexperienced in love gets showered by his pheromones, he or she will become totally weak and may even faint." He turned to Narumi. "Isn't that right?"

Narumi laughed. "Ah, Misaki-sensei. Please don't scare off the children."

"I'm not scaring them. _You're_ scaring them." Then he walked off, holding a potted plant.

"Who's he?" Hotaru asked.

"He's Misaki, the Biology teacher. He doesn't like me very much," Narumi said.

Hotaru maintained a distance between her and Narumi. "Sensei, please continue."

Narumi sweatdropped. "Well… Okay." _You don't always have to be on guard when you're with me…_ he thought. "The last one is the 'special energy' alices. Basically, it's for students with alices that don't fit in any of the other three classes. The powers are different and the class is mixed. It is the smallest class. It could be described as chaotic or peculiar… The point is that most people see it as a class for 'leftovers'."

"Sensei, what class am I?" Hotaru asked.

"You're in 'technology' alice." He turned to Mikan. "While you, Mikan-chan, are in—…"

"I'm in 'special', right?" Mikan said.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I just know!" Mikan said, grinning.

"Oh, before you two go to your classes," Narumi said. "I still have something to tell you. There is an extra type. It's called the 'dangerous ability' class. No matter what type he or she originally is, if his or her attitude and power are considered 'dangerous' by the school, he or she will be in that class." Narumi's expression turned serious. "It is very different from the other four classes. It could be described as occult… What goes on there… is a mystery. The class type has more or less something to do with the teacher in charge, but in that class, it's even stronger."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

While Mikan was walking towards her class, she was thinking hard about her goal.

_What should I do about the ESP? How can I defeat him? What can I do in this level?_

"Why should you defeat the principal?" a voice said.

Mikan was jolted out of her thoughts and turned to the source. As expected, it was Koko, who had that same smile on his face. She thought frantically about what she was going to do.

"Ah, Koko, right?" Mikan said, forcing a smile on her face. "Can… Can you come here for a moment? I-I'll explain everything!"

Koko obediently went over to her. "You're the new girl, right? Sumire won't shut up about it. She's going on and on about you being Natsume's partner and your bestfriend being Ruka's partner."

"Uh, yeah… Well…" Mikan was sweating profusely. _I hope this will work!_ "Hey, Koko… Can you… disregard what you heard in my thoughts earlier? It's… kind of a secret that everyone mustn't know…"

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Because…" Mikan gave him a pleading look. "Please, Koko. I'll do everything you want me to do. Just don't tell anyone! Please! It's very important that nobody must know. I'm trying to protect you all. Please understand and don't read my mind anymore. Please… I'm begging you…"

Koko stared at her for a long moment, then nodded. "Sure. If it's really that important, then I won't read your mind anymore."

"Really?" Mikan said, feeling hopeful again. "You mean it? Thank you! Thank you so much!"

"In exchange, you have to explain it all to me when the time comes because I feel very confused."

"Okay!"

"Ah, and Mikan?"

"Yes?"

"I don't think I can handle not reading your mind," he said sheepishly. "But if I know your secret, I still won't tell anyone."

"It's fair!" Mikan said, smiling. "Just as long as when you read my mind, please don't announce my thoughts to everyone around except when it doesn't have anything to do with my secret!"

"Okay. Bye."

_That was close! Good thing Koko's nice!_ Mikan thought happily. _I thought he's just very mischievous, but he really understands my situation!_

As Mikan was about to turn around the corner, Natsume suddenly appeared, looking sweaty and breathless.

"Whoa!" Mikan said in surprise. _Déjà vu!_

"What…?" Natsume started to say.

"So you're here…" a familiar voice said.

Natsume immediately covered Mikan's mouth with his hand and dragged her behind a load of hollow blocks.

"Say one word…" Natsume whispered in her ear. "And I'll kill you."

_How creepy… Completely déjà vu!_ Mikan thought.

"Natsume!" the familiar voice called out. "I suggest you answer me if you're here."

_Persona!_

"Natsume."

_It's Persona!_

A few minutes after Persona left, Natsume finally let go of her. Mikan struggled to breathe normally.

"That was close," Mikan said, turning to him. "Are you hurt anywhere, Natsume? You don't look all right."

Natsume looked surprised for a fleeting moment, then the serious expression went back to his face. He just didn't expect that kind of reaction from her. When someone drags you around, covers your mouth, and doesn't offer you an explanation, you should be angry, right?

He turned his back on her and started to walk away. Mikan ran over to him and smacked his head.

"HEY! IF SOMEONE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SAY THANK YOU!" Mikan roared.

He turned around to face her. "Tch. You stupid, noisy, ugly girl," he remarked.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Eh? Isn't that Natsume?" a voice said. "Cutting classes with a woman? You're really something."

_Permy's oniisan!_ (*oniisan means older brother)

"What? You ignoring us?" he said.

Like with Mikan, Natsume turned his back on him and started to walk away.

"Wait a sec, _murderer_…"

Mikan's hands tightened into fists.

"Let me make this clear. 'Dangerous' types aren't cool with us. Everyone says you're a genius, and so you get cocky… Get with it, man!"

When Natsume didn't say anything, Sumire's brother added, "You're special, all right. But only because that mask fits you well!"

Natsume lighted a fire on his sleeve in a split second, sending him into a panicked state.

"Whoa! That jerk… Somebody call for the mask—…"

Mikan couldn't hold it in anymore. "Stop it!" she cried. She turned to Sumire's brother. "How dare you call him a murderer when you don't even know the whole story?!"

"Shut up, little girl!"

"I won't! Try to put yourself in his shoes for a moment and you'll know how painful it is to have others call you that!" Mikan's expression slowly turned soft. "I'm sorry for yelling at you like that, senpai, but it's the truth…"

Natsume turned his head slowly towards her. "Oi, polka dots."

"Eh?" Mikan turned to him.

"Don't stick your nose in other people's business," he said coldly. Then he walked off, leaving Mikan with the students from the Junior section.

_THAT JERK!_ Mikan thought, feeling her blood boil in rage. _I HATE YOU, HYUUGA NATSUME!_

"Well, well… So what should we do with her, now?"

Mikan gulped. _Tsubasa-senpaiii! Help..._

"Let's mess her up!"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

_Eh? So noisy!_ A boy with dark-blue hair and eyes thought. He was sleeping on a tree branch and was awakened by loud shouts._ Should I tell them to shut up?_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Let me go!" Mikan yelled.

"Just let her go!" Sumire's brother's classmate said.

"Nah, seems like he's enjoying it," Sumire's brother said. "What a pedo…" (*pedo is the abbreviation for pedophile)

"Ah! I can't move…"

"You guys are actually interested in bullying little girls!" Tsubasa said, appearing behind them.

_Tsubasa-senpai!_ Mikan thought, completely relieved.

"Are you okay, little girl?" Tsubasa asked her.

"I-I'm fine…" Mikan said.

"You guys noticed?" Tsubasa said, turning to the others. "But it's too late. You're all in my shadow already."

"TSUBASA!"

"Trash of the Junior Division…" Sumire's brother spat. "You think you don't have to face the consequences?"

"If I am a piece of trash…" Tsubasa said, standing up. Then he made them slip on the floor using his shadow. "Then what do you think you are?"

After writing '_one hour of dancing_' on his shadow, he walked over to Mikan. "Little devil, you should be on your way to your alice-based class! Which one? I'll take you there."

"Ah!" Mikan said. "I belong to the Special Ability Class!"

"Ah? You're the new girl in Special? You're Natsume's partner?"

"Hai!"

"So it's like that!" he said, ruffling her hair affectionately. "You should've said so. I am in Special, too. Andou Tsubasa, Shadow Alice. Nice to meet you, _kouhai_." (*kouhai: opposite of senpai, from older to younger students.)

"I'm Sakura Mikan!"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Tsubasa started to open the door to their classroom.

"Uh, Tsubasa-senpai…" Mikan said. "Maybe you should—..."

But Tsubasa had already opened the door and as expected, was thrown in the head by a can of paint.

"YOU'RE LATE, TSUBASA!" a female voice roared.

_Ah… Misaki-senpai…_ Mikan thought.

"Harada! You—…" Tsubasa started to say.

"How many times must I say this? There's a new kid today!" Misaki said angrily. "I told everyone to get here early to prepare…" She spotted Mikan. "Huh?"

"He-Hello…" Mikan said.

Misaki laughed nervously. "Tsubasa, if you were gonna bring her here, you should've said so!" She guided Mikan inside. "We'll start over. Welcome to Special."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

The next day, Mikan introduced Tsubasa to her friends and after that, she felt like there was something she forgot and went to her classroom.

"Why do I feel like I've forgotten something?" Mikan thought aloud.

Hotaru appeared behind her. "What are you pacing back and forth for, idiot?"

"I feel like I've forgotten something important! Hotaru, please help me remember!" Mikan pleaded.

"I know what it is," Hotaru said flatly.

"You do?" Mikan said. "Tell me!"

"You've forgotten to tell your grandfather that you'll be enrolling in Gakuen Alice, am I right?"

Mikan's jaw dropped open.

_JII-CHAN!_

* * *

**E** _n_ **d** **c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **vii** _)_

Thanks for reading! Please review. :D


	9. Suspicions

**c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_** viii** _)_** : **_suspicions_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"So, what you're saying is…" Narumi said slowly. "You want me to send a letter to your grandfather in person?"

Mikan nodded.

"Well, it's not really that easy, Mikan-chan…"

"But… Narumi-sensei…"

Narumi grinned. "Just kidding. Where's your letter? I'll deliver it in a few days."

Mikan's face lit up. "Really? You will? Thank you! Thank you, Narumi-sensei!"

"You're welcome, Mikan-chan."

**xxx**

_I will always be on Mikan-chan and the others' side… Separated from the world and not knowing a lot of things…_

_The academy might be just a meaningless and deceptive place to you, but I want to change that._

_I hope that the academy will become a place where students can open their hearts to learn everyday and where the teachers are actually there._

_I hope that Mikan-chan won't lose her ability to trust in people…_

**xxx**

"Did it work?" Hotaru asked, coming up behind Mikan.

"Yes," Mikan said, smiling.

Hotaru stared at her for a long moment. "You've become a little mature."

Mikan blushed. "Really?"

"No, I was just joking." Hotaru turned her back on her bestfriend and walked away.

"Eh? Hotaru! Wait!" Mikan called out, running after her.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

The next day, Mikan was walking around the school grounds in deep thought.

"_Minamasdan kita  
Nang hindi mo alam  
Pinapangarap kong ikaw ay akin_

_Huh?_ Mikan thought, snapping out of her trancelike state. _What a beautiful voice!_

_Mapupulang labi  
At matinkad mong ngiti  
Umaabot hanggang sa langit_

_What language is this?_ Mikan looked around and saw a boy sitting on a bench. He was singing and looked like he wanted to be alone. Mikan hid behind a tree and listened.

"What are you doing?" a voice said behind her.

"Ah!" Mikan turned around to see Natsume staring at her like she was crazy. "Natsume! I was just… Uh… Listening to him singing…"

Natsume raised an eyebrow.

_Huwag ka lang titingin sa akin  
At baka matunaw ang puso kong sabik_

"Just don't look at me, for my eager heart might melt…" Natsume said.

"Huh? What are you saying?" Mikan said, confused.

"I'm translating it for you, ugly."

"What did you just call me?!"

_Sa iyong ngiti ako'y nahuhumaling_

"I am drawn to your smile…" Natsume said.

Mikan blinked. _Eh…?_

_At sa tuwing ikaw ay gagalaw  
Ang mundo ko'y tumitigil  
Para lang sayo_

_Ang awit ng aking puso_

"And every time you move, my world stops just for you, the song of my heart…"

_Sana'y mapansin mo rin  
Ang lihim kong pagtingin_

"I hope you will notice my secret admiration for you…"

_Sa iyong ngiti ako'y nahuhumaling  
At sa tuwing ikaw ay lalapit  
Ang mundo ko'y tumitigil  
Ang pangalan mo sinisigaw ng puso  
Sana'y madama mo rin  
Ang lihim kong pagtingin_

"I am drawn to your smile… And every time you come near me, my world stops. My heart shouts your name… I hope you'll feel my secret admiration for you."

Mikan was aware of the fact that a red blush crept upon her cheeks.

_Idiot! He's not saying that to you!_

Natsume noticed her uneasiness and sighed. He walked past her and started to leave.

"Natsume? Natsume, wait!"

He stopped walking. "What is it now, polka?"

Mikan fidgeted. "Well… You see… Hotaru brought a lot of strawberries from her home and couldn't finish them all so she asked me to help her…"

"And what does that have anything to do with me?"

"Will you… help me eat them?"

"NO."

"Aaw, Natsume! Come on! Please?"

"NO."

"I won't bother you anymore after this, I promise!"

"NO."

"Natsume!"

"NO."

"But…"

"NO."

Mikan took a deep breath. "All right, I'm going to have to use force!" She dashed over to him and grabbed his arm.

"What do you think you're doing?" Natsume said in a dangerous tone.

_I just want to be with you after you just died on me! Is that wrong?_ Mikan thought. She tried her best not to burst out her feelings and continued to drag Natsume towards Hotaru's room.

"Don't use your alice, okay?" Mikan said, trying her best to sound cheerful.

"…" Natsume stared at her.

"W-What…? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"You're weird," he said bluntly.

"Eh?"

"Why won't you let me use my alice?"

_Uh oh._

Mikan thought hard. "Well… Because…"

_Someone help me…_

"Mikan?" Hotaru said. "What are you two doing here?"

Mikan's eyes lit up. "Hotaru!" _Hotaru, you're my savior!_ "We came here to finish all your strawberries!"

Hotaru stared at Natsume. "…I didn't know Hyuuga liked strawberries."

"I don't like them. I _hate_ them," Natsume said, annoyed.

"Then why did you come here?"

"Because ugly here wouldn't let go of my arm."

Hotaru turned to Mikan. "Mikan, don't tell me you have feelings for Hyuuga here."

Mikan's face turned bright red. "Ah, no, no, no! It's not like that!"

Hotaru had a glint in her eye. "Why such an outburst? I was just messing with you."

Mikan gulped. _Hotaru, you sneak!_ "W-Where are the strawberries?" Mikan said immediately, trying to get them off the subject.

"Over there." Hotaru pointed towards a table with a bowl of strawberries on it. "Help yourselves."

"Okay!" Mikan dragged Natsume with her and sat down before the table. "Yum! They look delicious!"

She took one strawberry and ate it. She looked at Natsume, who was looking like he wanted to strangle her any minute now.

Mikan, fearing for her life, tried to persuade him. "Ne, Natsume, you should eat one!"

"…I hate them."

"Huh? Why?"

"Don't ask."

Mikan thought of something. "Well, do you like chocolate?"

"…"

"You do!" Mikan said happily. She skipped towards her bag and took out a chocolate dip. She placed it on the table and took a strawberry.

Hotaru stared at her in interest.

Mikan dipped the strawberry in chocolate and handed it to Natsume.

"Try it!"

Natsume, annoyed, ate it so that he wouldn't hear her loud complaining anymore.

"Well?" she said, smiling at him. "It's good, isn't it?"

"…"

**xxx**

"_Shut up._

_The woman I love…_

_As I see her sink in the same darkness I am in, what damn things might happen in the future…_

_Those type of thoughts can't enter my head now._

_The future that you guys want… I don't care about that._

_From now on, whatever happens, I'll protect this person._

_Definitely…"_

**xxx**

Mikan blushed. _Why did I suddenly think of that…?_

"Oi, polka dots."

"Huh?" Mikan said, facing him.

"Your face is red."

Mikan instantly panicked. "Ah, no! This is nothing!"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing!"

"…"

**xxx**

_With Narumi…_

_Are you going to go outside with him…?_

_This hand… This hand that brought you out of there…_

_I don't want to give this hand of yours to someone else._

_If only I had the power… In this instant…_

_I want to become an adult so that I can bring you out and run away with you._

**xxx**

Mikan's blush grew deeper. _What am I thinking right now?! What's happening to me? Stupid, stupid!_

"You look like you're thinking of someone you love."

Mikan's panic level increased. "I…"

"Who are you really?" Natsume said, resting his chin on his hand.

"Me?" Mikan forced a smile on her face. "I'm just an average girl…"

"No, you're not."

"Eh?"

"There's something about you that's… disturbing."

"Ne, Natsume… Maybe you're falling in love with me?"

Natsume glared at her and she flinched.

"I-I-I was just joking!" Mikan exclaimed. "S-S-Sorry!"

"…Want me to burn you into a nice crisp?"

"Wah! Noo! I already said I'm sorry!"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Sakura…?" Ruka said, noticing the black spot on Mikan's sleeve. "What's that…?"

"Natsume burned it," Mikan said angrily. "That fox! _Hmph_. He has short eyebrows anyway!"

Ruka tried hard not to laugh. "What did you do to him?"

"I just tried to get him to eat strawberries!" Mikan wailed. "We were talking, but then I made a little joke and he… He used his alice on me!"

"Well, Natsume takes jokes seriously most of the time…"

"But he shouldn't go so far as to burn my uniform!"

"Ruka," an annoyed voice called out. "Leave that polka dot girl alone with her misery and come here. I have something to tell you."

"Why you…!" Mikan said. "Slanted eyes!"

"Droopy-eyed ugly girl," Natsume said.

"Short eyebrows!"

"Big mouth."

A dangerous aura began to emit across the room. "You fox…" Mikan said furiously. "I'll get you for that!"

"In your dreams, ugly."

_I HATE YOU, HYUUGA NATSUME! Just you wait. When I've defeated the ESP, you're gonna get it!_ Mikan thought in a rage. She turned her back on him and stormed off.

Ruka's eyes widened.

"Ruka?" Natsume said. "What's wrong?"

"An angry voice suddenly reverberated inside my head. It's definitely not my own thoughts…"

Natsume concealed his surprise. "Like… it was someone else's thoughts?"

"…Yeah… I just thought that maybe it was Mikan's, but… How can that be? It's impossible, right?"

"I have something I have to tell you," Natsume said quietly. "It's about that girl."

* * *

**E** _n_ **d** **c **h _a_** p t **_e_** r **_(_ **viii** _)_

Please do give suggestions! Thanks. :)

Please review. :D


	10. The Secret's Out

**chapter nine** **: **_the secret's out_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Four months have passed, and Mikan was nearly reaching the limit of the power of her water alice. Hotaru became a three-star; Mikan was still a two-star.

"That's so unfair!" Mikan wailed. "I was also aiming to become a three-star…"

"That's because your grades are so low," Hotaru pointed out.

"But… No matter how hard I study, I still flunk!"

"That's because you're stupid to the core," Hotaru said bluntly.

"Ho… Hotaru… That hurts…" _You sound exactly like Shiki-san and Uncle!_ Mikan thought, pouting.

_Wait a second…! Uncle…_

"Is it possible to talk to the High School Principal?" Mikan suddenly asked.

The whole room grew silent.

Hotaru spoke first. "What business do you have with him, Mikan?"

Mikan chose her words carefully. "I have something I want to ask him. Is it okay if I don't tell you about it yet, Hotaru? It's really important."

Hotaru stared at her for a long moment, then nodded. "Okay. But I don't know how you can get to the HSP."

"You could try asking Narumi-sensei," Yuu suggested.

"Hmph. She probably just wants to suck up," Sumire said.

"Sumire is jealous because Mikan is Natsume's partner," Koko said. The goofy smile on his face made Sumire want to throw him inside a garbage can. "Her thoughts are really evil, so I won't tell it to everyone."

Sumire smacked him with a hammer (which came out of nowhere). "Hey! Whose side are you on?"

"No one," Koko replied.

Mikan smiled. "I'm going! Bye, everyone!"

When Mikan left the room, Hotaru went over to Ruka and grabbed his arm.

"Eh? Imai?" Ruka said, his eyes wide.

Hotaru didn't say anything and went towards Natsume. She grabbed his arm too and dragged the two of them out of the room.

"Oi," Natsume said. "What do you think you're doing?"

Hotaru let go of their arms, her expression serious. "I've got this weird feeling about Mikan ever since she came to the academy."

Ruka remembered his conversation with Natsume four months ago.

**xxx**

"_It's about that girl," Natsume said quietly._

"_Huh?" Ruka said, confused. "What about her?"_

"_It seems like she knows something that I've never told anyone before."_

"…_Something that you didn't tell me, too?"_

_Natsume hesitated. "Yes."_

_After a moment of silence, Ruka smiled. "That's fine with me. If it's something that I shouldn't know, then I'm better off not knowing about it."_

"_That girl…" Natsume said slowly. "She also gives off a mysterious feeling. Like she's already been here before."_

"_But that's not possible, right?"_

"…_I don't know."_

"_Why don't you ask her?"_

"_I don't like her, and I never will. I don't even like talking to her."_

"_Well… Should we ask Imai?"_

"…_I don't like her, too."_

"_Then what should we do? My mind is full of unanswered questions…"_

"_Mine too. But maybe we can figure it out as time passes."_

**xxx**

"What kind of weird feeling?" Ruka said.

"It's like she knows something about this academy and is trying to hide it from us," Hotaru replied. "And she seems a little mature, too."

"So why did you talk to us?" Natsume said. "We don't know each other that well."

"I talked to you two because you are the only ones who Mikan seems to be close to."

"We are _not_ close," Natsume said.

Hotaru ignored him. "Anyway, you heard what she said earlier, right? She's going to talk to the High School Principal. How did she know that the academy has principals in every division? Narumi-sensei didn't even explain that to her yet."

"So you're saying we should follow her," Natsume said.

"Yes."

"But what if she finds us?" Ruka said.

"Then we'll have to hide ourselves properly."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Ah! Narumi-sensei!" Mikan called out.

Narumi turned his head towards her. "Oh, Mikan-chan. What is it?"

"Can I talk to the High School Principal?"

"The High School Principal?" Narumi said, bewildered. "Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Um… It's kind of private…"

Narumi thought about it for a moment. "Okay, I guess I can take you to the High School Division… But Mikan-chan, promise me that you have a good reason for talking to him, okay?"

"I promise."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

**xxx**

"_The High School Principal has the eyes to look through the power of the alice users. Because of his special body and rare alice, he was brought into the school since he was ten, and it had been almost fifty years since then._

_The High School Principal has the Longevity alice. Since he was young, he was always involved with selfish people who treated him as a God because of his alice._

_To protect the rare alice from being misused by outsiders, he didn't have any freedom in the academy. Because of his alice, the High School Principal went through all kinds of pain and sufferings. Therefore, he is even more objective than anyone else about the cruel system of the academy._

_Because of the death of Yukihira, there was a time when the High School Principal hated himself for having the alice that can detect other people's alices. He keeps blaming himself for bringing in all those sacrifices of the academy._

_Of course, it's the same to all of you._

_Everyone who comes or leaves the academy is decided by people including the High School Principal. Without knowing, every one of you have this kind of relationship with the High School Principal."_

**xxx**

_Maybe my coming here was also decided by uncle…_ Mikan thought. _But what if he doesn't know that I'm his brother's daughter yet? What should I do then?_

When Mikan reached the High School Division building, a look of determination was plastered on her face.

_If he still doesn't know, then I will explain it to him._

_I've decided to let uncle know that I came from the future._

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Should we go inside, too?" Ruka asked.

Mikan had already gone inside the building. The three of them were hiding in the bushes.

"No worries," Hotaru said, taking out a gizmo from her pocket. "I put something on Mikan's uniform earlier. It can allow me to hear what she is going to say to the High School Principal."

"Isn't this an invasion of privacy for Sakura?" Ruka said.

"I'm only trying to figure out what she's so desperately trying to hide from us so that I can help her," Hotaru said. "She doesn't need to bear the burden herself."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

As Mikan entered the office of the High School Principal, her uncle was already waiting for her.

"He-Hello…" Mikan said awkwardly.

"Hello," her uncle said formally. "And who might you be?"

"I'm Sakura Mikan… _Uncle_…"

The HSP's eyes grew wide. "You…"

"Can I talk to you about something? It's really important," Mikan said.

Her uncle nodded stiffly. "All right. You can take a seat over there." He pointed to a chair near his desk.

"Thank you."

As the two of them were seated, the HSP spoke. "Now, tell me who you are."

Mikan was ready. "I'm your brother's daughter."

Kazumi (the HSP's name) stared at her. "You're… Izumi's daughter…? But how did you…"

"How did I know? Well… This is kinda hard to explain, but… I need you to believe me, okay? Please, uncle."

Kazumi nodded.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Hotaru couldn't believe what she was hearing right now. The thought of Mikan coming here from the future was too much for her. It was like a dream, a dream so impossible that Hotaru couldn't swallow it all. Looking at the other two, it seemed that they felt the same thing.

"What is this…?" Natsume said. "This is…"

"How can it be…? I mean, it's possible, but…" Ruka said.

"Let's just listen," Hotaru said.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"That's…" Kazumi started to say.

"I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth!" Mikan said. "Please believe me…"

"I do believe you…" Kazumi said. "But I don't know if I would be able to help you. Is it all right if I tell this to some close associates of mine?"

"You mean Sakurano-senpai and Imai-senpai…?" Mikan blurted out.

"Yes, them."

"Well… That's all right…"

Kazumi stared at her for a long moment with a soft expression on his face. "I see that you've had a heavy load on your shoulders for a long while. You say that you know why your mother joined the organization 'Z'? You also know how your father was killed?"

"Yes," Mikan said. "I also know what the ESP's alice is. He is the root of all evil. The boss of the organization 'Z' is the ESP's clone. I also know why he is slowly retrogressing."

"It's not safe for you to know so much," Kazumi said. "And since you're still an Elementary student, you're under the Elementary School Principal's watch. You should be careful at all times and you should never get caught by the Fuukitai. Do you have any close friends?"

"Yes."

"You should tell them the truth about you, too."

"But..."

"You should tell them so that they can protect you, too," Kazumi said softly. "I won't be able to keep watch on you all the time, but your friends can. You trust them, don't you?"

Mikan nodded.

"Then it's all right." He stood up from his desk. "You should go back to your classroom since it's almost time for your daily lessons. We shall meet again."

Mikan started to go outside his office.

"Oh, and Mikan..."

Mikan turned to him.

Kazumi smiled. "Thank you."

Mikan smiled back.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

When Mikan got out of the High School Division building, Hotaru went over to her and gave her a hug.

"Hotaru?" Mikan said, bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

"You idiot..." she said. "You should've told me the truth..."

Mikan froze. "You know...?"

"Of course I know," she said. "We followed you all the way here. We even heard your conversation with the High School Principal."

"_We_?" Mikan said.

"Yes."

Ruka and Natsume went out of the bushes.

"That was unexpected, Sakura..." Ruka said.

"HUH?" Mikan said, her eyes wide. "_They_ know, too? Hotaru!"

Hotaru let go of her. "You can't handle this alone, Mikan."

After a long moment, Mikan sighed. "All right..."

Hotaru patted her head. "We'll always be here, okay?"

Mikan smiled. "Thank you, everyone."

* * *

**End Chapter Nine****  
**


	11. The Declaration

**Hey there, guys! I'm so sorry I didn't get to greet you all a Merry Christmas. I'm just so busy these days... T.T**

**Anyway, HAPPY NEW YEAR! I hope this chapter can make up for the previous chapter since chapter nine was written in a rush. :)**

**BY THE WAY: I will be posting two chapters today. One this morning and one in the afternoon. :)))**

* * *

**chapter ten** **: **_the declaration_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

It started out as a normal day at first, but when Jinno taught Math that fateful afternoon, it became the worst day of Mikan's life.

When she woke up from sleep, her first thought was: _Bad Day_.

_Why do I feel a sense of foreboding…?_ Mikan thought, fear creeping in through her veins.

The day before, Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Kazumi, Sakurano, and Subaru found out about Mikan's true identity as a time traveler. At first, Mikan protested about letting her friends know, but unfortunately, they had their own ways to know her secret. Thankfully, they still accepted Mikan as the one they will protect until the end.

Natsume was still a little reluctant to do so at first.

"Why should I protect that ugly girl?" he said, leaning his head on his fist.

"Who are you calling ugly girl?!" Mikan boomed.

"_You_, of course."

"Wha…?!"

"You know, there's something I'm a bit curious about," Hotaru said with a glint in her eye. "Did Hyuuga fall in love with someone in the future?"

Mikan blushed different shades of red. Natsume stared at her, eyes wide.

It didn't take an idiot to know what the answer was.

"I see…" Hotaru said.

"No! It's not what you think!" Mikan cried. "I haven't even answered yet!"

"I already know from the look on your face," Hotaru said. "Oh, and by the way, what about bunny boy?"

"Eh…?" Mikan said, a little confused.

"Did bunny boy fall in love with somebody, too?"

The blush on Mikan's cheeks deepened.

Hotaru looked surprised for a fleeting moment, then her usual blank expression came back on her face. "That was unexpected…" she said. "So I was right. Hyuuga and bunny boy are fighting over yo—…"

"Hotaru!" Mikan said.

"I-Imai…" Ruka said timidly. "Maybe you should just change the topic…"

Hotaru didn't have to look at his face to know that he was embarrassed. "Okay," she said indifferently. "So… Natsume died…?"

"Yeah…" Mikan said, hugging her knees. She lowered her head. "It was really… I just couldn't believe that he…"

Natsume stood up. "I've had enough of listening to this," he said. "I'm leaving." He turned his back on them and started to walk away.

"Ah, Natsume," Mikan said, lifting her head up to look at him. "Wait. I have something to tell you first before you go."

"Just hurry up, polka dots."

Mikan stood up from her seat and walked over to Natsume. "Maybe it's better if we should find somewhere we can talk in private."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"You're of the lifespan-shortening type, aren't you…?" Mikan said, her voice slightly trembling.

Natsume stared at her but didn't say anything.

"I know you are," Mikan said, her eyes slowly brimming with tears. "You… hid it from everyone, even from Ruka-pyon… You overused your alice and you had a severe wound… That was why you died… When I finally got to you, you… you were…" She couldn't bring herself to say the word 'died'. "That's why I don't want you to use your alice unless it's really important…"

"O-Oi…" Natsume said uneasily. "…Why are you crying…?"

"S-Sorry…" Mikan said, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I guess… I still can't believe that I was given this chance to keep you alive… for a long time…"

After a long moment of silence, Natsume spoke. His voice was quiet and soft. "You… really care for me that much…?"

Mikan's sad face suddenly transformed into a flustered one. Her cheeks turned into a deep shade of red. "Y-Yes…"

"…"

Mikan forced a smile on her face. "Hey, you don't have to look like that… Sure, we did have mutual feelings for each other in the future, but this is the past now. Things will change. The future will change, too. I'll make sure of that." A determined look spread across her face. "I will save this academy with my own power." Then she smiled genuinely at him. "Of course, with the help of my friends, too."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

The next morning, Mikan found herself rummaging inside her bag. She found the bag of alice stones she found from the future and started to examine them one by one.

Overall, there were forty-three alice stones.

"Mikan?" Hotaru called out from the door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure!" Mikan said.

Hotaru opened the door. "I have something I want to ask—..." She stared at the alice stones in Mikan's hands. "…Mikan, are you sure you didn't steal those?" she asked in a deadpan manner.

"No!" Mikan said. "No, I absolutely did not!"

"…I was just kidding." Hotaru went over to her side and helped her with examining the alice stones.

"I know only about thirty-one of them," Mikan said. "And I can't find the unusual rainbow-colored alice stone that sent me back to the past."

"Maybe it was inserted inside your body," Hotaru said.

"Maybe…" Suddenly Mikan thought of an idea. "Hey, what if I insert one alice stone inside your body?"

Hotaru's eyes grew wide. "No, Mikan. That's too dangerous…"

"No one will ever know," Mikan said. "Just try to hide it until the time comes. What if they find this bag? Then all of the alice stones will be gone and we will lose something valuable."

"Then you should insert one inside Hyuuga and bunny boy, too."

Mikan smiled. "We should find an alice stone that is compatible with you, then."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

After they found a compatible alice for their bodies, a stone suddenly fell to the floor. Mikan picked it up and she unconsciously inserted it inside her. She yelped in surprise.

"Eh?" she said. "What kind of alice stone is inside me?"

"Looks like you can't control your insertion alice very well," Natsume remarked.

"I-I know that!" Mikan said. "I'm still learning how to control it." She picked up the alice stone that is compatible with Natsume. Then, before her very eyes, it duplicated in her hands.

"HUH?" Mikan cried. "What's going on?"

"That's the duplication alice…" Ruka said. "I heard about it from Narumi-sensei. A student from long ago had that alice, but due to his comatosed state after he was in the academy for a year, he was starting to cross the border towards death so his alice was taken from him."

"How was his alice taken from him?" Mikan asked.

"I'm not sure…" Ruka said. "Narumi-sensei didn't mention it to me."

"In the past, my mother was ordered by the ESP to steal the alice of the people who are near death," Mikan said. "It was horrible. The alice stones were placed in a jar inside a room. It was like a collection."

"Maybe this alice stone is what your mother stole from that student," Hotaru said.

Mikan shook her head slowly, then smiled. "Ah, let's not talk about that anymore. Come here, Natsume. I'm going to insert this inside your body and keep the duplicated one just in case."

Natsume walked closer to her and watched as she inserted the alice stone inside his body.

"There, done!" Mikan said happily. "You're next, Ruka-pyon!"

After inserting alice stones inside Hotaru and Ruka's bodies, Mikan heaved a sigh. "Okay, that's all. Can you guys tell what kind of alice you have?"

"I have the Clairvoyance alice," Hotaru said.

"You know, Hotaru, you had the Stealing alice in the future," Mikan said. "You saved your brother's life because of it."

Hotaru stared at Mikan. "My… brother?"

"Yeah," Mikan said, nodding. "Imai Subaru-senpai."

"Well, it isn't surprising since you come from the future…" Hotaru said. "But… we didn't get along well, right?"

"Yeah, but you two became very close after some time," Mikan said, smiling. "Just like real siblings."

Hotaru lapsed into silence.

"Um… I don't think I know what my alice is," Ruka said slowly.

"Well, that's all right! We'll know it sooner or later," Mikan said. She walked over to Natsume and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Using a temporary alice won't affect you, right?" she asked hopefully.

"It won't… _probably_," he said. Then he unconsciously brushed her bangs away from her face.

Mikan's eyes widened.

Suddenly a flash of scenes began to emerge Natsume's mind. He staggered backwards, his hand touching his forehead. _What the hell is going on?_ he thought. _These scenes… They seem to be her memories!_

"Natsume?" Mikan said in a panicked state. "Natsume! What's wrong?"

"Ugh…" Natsume grabbed Ruka's shoulder, which was near him, to regain his balance.

"Natsume, what happened?" Ruka said.

"I…" Natsume said slowly. "I have the Memory Processing alice…" He stared at Mikan, whose eyes were as wide as saucers. "Just like my mother."

"Wait, wait a minute," Mikan said. "You read my memories?! Then… Then you know everything now?"

"I read all of your memories," Natsume said, his hand still touching his forehead. "I was just… a little surprised by the impact on my brain…"

"Then…" Mikan said slowly. "You… saw how you died…?"

Natsume was silent for a moment.

"Natsume?" Mikan said in a worried tone.

"I… proposed to you…?" Natsume said uneasily.

Hotaru and Ruka's eyes grew wide. Mikan blushed furiously.

"D-D-D-Don't just blurt out those kind of things w-without thinking! I-Idiot!" Mikan stammered, obviously embarrassed.

"I didn't know you were that bold, Hyuuga," Hotaru remarked.

"Shut up," Natsume said, annoyed.

"A-A-Anyway," Mikan said, her face still red. "Do you also know a-about the ESP?"

"Yes," Natsume said, gritting his teeth in anger. "How dare he…"

"Hotaru and Ruka-pyon can't understand, huh…" Mikan's eyes suddenly lit up. "Ne, Natsume, maybe you can transfer my memories to them!"

"I can do that?" Natsume said, bewildered.

"I don't know," Mikan admitted. "But it's worth a try!"

After a few tries, Natsume succeeded.

Hotaru blinked. "Older brother…" she muttered quietly.

Ruka's face turned red.

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said. "What's the matter?"

He looked at her for a mere fraction of a second, then looked away hurriedly. "Nothing…"

_I actually fell for Sakura…?_ he thought, flustered. _I even confessed to her…_

An aura of gloom was suddenly emitted in the atmosphere. It took them only a moment to find out that it came from Ruka himself.

_He probably found out that he was in love with her…_ Natsume thought.

Mikan looked at Ruka, unsure of what to do.

**xxx**

"_I feel so pathetic… Everyone trusted me so much—that I am the only one who can protect Sakura right now…"_

"_Ruka-pyon…"_

"_If I think… That after this… I wouldn't be able to see you again, I wish that, even for just a moment, _time would stop right now…

_I can't believe that I can even think of something like this at such a critical time… Because it's the first time that I've loved a girl so much…_

_And that's you, Sakura…"_

_She was looking at him, not knowing what to do._

"_I'm sorry…" he said. "I had really no intention of saying it, but…" Tears started to flow down his cheeks._

_Ruka-pyon… she thought, her eyes also brimming with tears._

"_I'm so pathetic to cry like this…" He raised his head to look at her and smiled._

"_Even if we're all apart, I will always pray that one day you and Natsume will see each other again…_

_I will always… I will always support the two of you. Wherever you will be, Natsume will definitely find you. When that time comes, please notice Natsume._

_I believe that both of you will definitely meet again…"_

_Ruka-pyon… Ruka-pyon…! She kneeled in front of him and hugged him tightly, silently thanking him for his support._

"_Sakura… You're treating me like a kid…"_

"_Ah!"_

_He stood up slowly and offered his hand to help her up. He was still smiling so kindly, so genuinely. "Sakura. I'm all right now. I'll protect you no matter what happens. I will make sure that you can escape to the outside world."_

**xxx**

"Ruka-pyon," Mikan said, walking over to him. She then gave him a big smile. "I didn't get to thank you for your confession, right?"

Hotaru had an evil glint in her eye. Ruka noticed this and gulped.

_I-Imai… I think I can tell what you're thinking right now…_ Ruka thought despairingly.

_I've gotten a lot of useful, interesting information_… Hotaru thought. _It will certainly come in handy for blackmailing…_

_Imai, please don't…_ Ruka thought.

Hotaru noticed the desperate look on Ruka's face and smiled sweetly._ Oh, yes I will…_ she thought happily.

Mikan, having the Telepathy alice, overheard their thoughts and sweatdropped. _They don't get along really well…_ she thought.

"Sakura." Ruka's voice snapped Mikan out of her thoughts. "You… don't have to thank me."

"Oh, but I should!" Mikan insisted. "Besides…" An embarrassed expression appeared on her face. "…It's my first time experiencing love… I never even thought about it that much… I just thought I was too young for that. But when you and Natsume came along…"

Ruka smiled. "It must be really wonderful… Having mutual feelings with the one you love."

Mikan smiled back. "Yes! It definitely is!"

Natsume glanced at her. Hotaru did the same.

"Oi, Mikan," Hotaru said flatly. "Don't you feel a little awkward when the one boy you two are talking about is right here in this room?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

In the afternoon, Mikan felt very sleepy. She had exhausted herself from using her insertion alice.

_All right, the insertion of the alice stones was the first step_, she thought. _The second step is to talk to uncle again when I have the chance so that I can tell him my plans._

_Hmmm… Maybe I should consult with Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka-pyon, too… They're obviously smarter than me and more rational…_

"Is my class that boring for you to just nod off, Miss Sakura?" a very familiar voice said.

Mikan was suddenly wide awake. "Ah, Jin Ji—I mean… Jinno-sensei!"

Jinno's eyebrow twitched. "What did you just call me?"

Mikan felt very afraid. "I-I just called you Ji-Jinno-sensei…"

"I meant the name _before_ that."

Mikan gulped. "Jin Jin…?"

Suddenly it felt like thunder was clapping outside. For Mikan, it was absolutely terrifying to get electrocuted.

"Jinno-sensei…!" Mikan said, trying to calm him and herself down. "I-I'm sorry!"

A trash can went up in the air and headed straight for Mikan. She ducked it reflexively.

"What was that for?!" she cried. "What did I do…?"

She felt a dangerous aura coming from someone in particular and gasped. _Oh no…! Don't tell me it happened again…_

She slowly turned her head and saw the horrible sight that filled her instantly with dread. _Uh oh… Goodbye, world… Goodbye, howalon…_

Jinno lifted the can up slowly from his head. "Miss Sakura…"

Mikan was sweating profusely. "Ye-Yes…?"

"You are demoted to a no-star for one month!" he boomed.

Mikan felt like the whole world was crashing down on her. _The world must be ending…_ she thought. _This can't be happening… Not again!_

* * *

**End Chapter Ten**

******.**oo******0**oo******.**

**Reviews Section**

**MikanIsDaBoss: **No, she didn't tell him yet. :))

**MyFavoriteMistake: **Thank you very much for telling me that I have mistakes and also for giving me suggestions. But unfortunately, I don't have time to find a suitable betareader since I am always so busy. Sorry about that. T.T BTW, I think this chapter is a little longer than the other. Is that good? :)

**Crimson Rose Blooms: **Um, no, I don't think the past Mikan will appear in this story since the future Mikan is already inside her body. :)


	12. Becoming Like Hotaru?

**Wow. 78 reviews? Thank you, you guys! :D**

**Here! As I promised, I posted two chapters today. And they're long, okay? Hehe. :))**

* * *

**chapter eleven** **: **_becoming like hotaru...?  
_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

**xxx**

"_Class disruption, usage of alice during lessons… You've violated those rules. What an attitude you have, new girl…_

_As I gather, your 'star level' is not yet determined. This is a good opportunity. I will decide right here, the 'star level' appropriate for you._

_You are a 'nothing'!"_

**xxx**

_It happened again…_ Mikan thought gloomily. _What did I do to deserve this…?_

_My room and food have been reduced to the same state they were in when I was a no-star! I had a hard time cleaning up the cobwebs, and the food is scarcely enough for my stomach…!_

"It happened again, huh?" Hotaru said.

"Eh? How did you—…" Mikan suddenly remembered the time when Natsume transferred her memories to them and lowered her head. "Oh, right… I forgot."

Hotaru stared at her for a long moment, then sighed. "A 'star level' is only what someone else thinks of you. You are still _you_. There's no use in dwelling over such a thing. It's not that easy to determine someone's worth."

Mikan looked surprised for a moment, then she gave Hotaru a big grin. "You know, that's exactly what you told me when Permy was telling me that she won't ever accept me."

"I know," Hotaru said nonchalantly. "I memorized that from your memories."

"HUH?!" _You mean that wasn't what you really wanted to say?!_

"You know…" Hotaru said slowly. "Ever since I knew the truth about you, I began to change little by little. I became a little soft towards you when usually I wouldn't even care if I was cruel to you or not. It's just that I don't want you to worry so much about me and I want you to learn from your mistakes so that you can become a better person with discipline."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'm undisciplined…?"

"Not really," Hotaru said flatly. "But I'm surprised that you got my point so fast."

_So she _was_ trying to tell me that I'm undisciplined…!_ Mikan thought.

Hotaru gave her a small smile. "You've changed a little, Mikan. You seem… more confident and irrational than ever."

"…Hotaru, I can't figure out if that was an insult or a compliment…"

"It's neither,"

"…"

_Her smile earlier… _Mikan thought. _She rarely smiles like that…_

**xxx**

"_Mikan," Yuu said. "After you knew Hotaru-chan, do you know when was the first time she smiled?"_

"_Eh? I don't know," Mikan said. "When?"_

_Yuu whispered in her ear, "It was on the day that Mikan-chan came to the school."_

**xxx**

Mikan smiled. "Hotaru, can I hug you?"

Hotaru stared at her, implying that she wouldn't dare do something so frivolous like that. "No."

"Aaw, Hotaru!"

"I said no."

"Pleeease?"

"No."

Mikan pouted. "You're just like Natsume, you know!"

"...Don't put me in the same sentence as Hyuuga," Hotaru said calmly. "I do not like him."

"Huh?" Mikan said. "But I thought you were okay with him when—…" Reality struck her at that moment. "Oh… It only happened in the future…"

"Yes, because the him right now is not suitable for you." Hotaru had a faraway look on her face. "But once he gets to know you more…" Her gaze turned to Mikan. "…he will surely fall in love with you again."

Mikan blushed a deep shade of red. "Ho-Hotaru… Don't say such embarrassing things…"

"Looking at your blushing face is so funny," Hotaru remarked. "So funny that I'm tempted to blackmail those two about you again."

"Ah, Hotaru!" Mikan cried. "Please don't… tease them…"

"Why? Do you feel sorry for them?"

"…Yes."

"Don't be," Hotaru said. "In life, you should be cold and indifferent to others once in a while to get by."

Mikan stared at her bestfriend in disbelief. "Don't teach me to be like you…!"

"I'm not forcing you to be like me."

Mikan thought about it for a moment. "…If I change my attitude to match yours, would it not seem like me…?"

Hotaru looked at her. "You're seriously planning to be like me?"

"I just thought that maybe I should try it."

A thoughtful expression crossed Hotaru's face. "Hmmm… That would be interesting."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Hi, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Koko, and Kitsuneme greeted.

Mikan hesitated for a moment but gave in. "Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, Iinchou, Koko, Kitsuneme-kun… I have something to tell you guys."

She told them about her plan to become cold like Hotaru.

"I'm telling you all this so that you wouldn't get hurt when I change my attitude," Mikan explained.

"Is it temporary?" Anna asked.

"Of course," Mikan said. "I will only try it for a few days."

"Well, it seems really interesting! Go for it, Mikan-chan," Kitsuneme said.

"I'm curious to see how you'll change your attitude," Koko said.

"All right. Good luck, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko said.

"Thank you, everyone!" Mikan said, smiling. _Maybe I should tell Ruka-pyon, too…_

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Oh, if it isn't the brat," Sumire said when Mikan came inside the room.

Mikan passed by her as if she weren't there. Sumire was in a rage.

"Hey you!" she snapped. "How dare you just walk past me?"

Mikan turned her head to face her. "Oh, you were there? Sorry. I didn't notice you." Then she walked off.

_She's serious about this…_ Hotaru thought. _Is she really that bored…?_

_This is so scary…_ Mikan thought, crying inside her mind. _Permy's so mad… I never thought I'd really get into this so well…_

Natsume stared at her, concealing his surprise. _What is she doing…?_

Ruka, too, was staring at Mikan in disbelief. _Sakura… You seem like a really different person…_ He took a quick glance at Hotaru. _I think you're even a little colder than Imai…_

Mikan tried to survive by the end of the day. She found the change in attitude a little exciting but at the same time, she found it hard to retain it for two more days.

_No!_ Mikan thought, shaking her head. _I can't give up now! I made a bet with Hotaru. I mustn't lose!_

Natsume was still staring at her. It made her feel uncomfortable, so she dragged him out of the room, her 'cold' exterior dissipating.

"What is so important for you to drag me all the way out here?" Natsume said, annoyed.

"You…" Mikan said, a little exhausted. "Why were you staring at me all day long?"

"It wasn't 'all day long'," Natsume corrected. "It was only for a while."

"But still…!"

"How did you know I was staring at you?"

"Huh?" Mikan said, the question catching her off-guard.

"I said, how did you know I was staring at you?" Natsume repeated.

"Eh… Well… I…"

Natsume leaned closer to her. "Were you also staring at me all day long?"

Mikan blushed instantly. "Th-That's… H-Hey!"

"So you _were_ staring at me, too."

She backed away from him. "No, I wasn't!" she denied. "I just happened to glance at you for a moment—…"

"So you _do_ admit that you were staring at me."

"I wasn't staring at you!" Mikan said. "I was only stealing glances—…" She immediately covered her mouth after realizing what she just said. "No! I mean… I…"

"You just said it yourself," Natsume said, a bored expression plastered on his face.

_Aargh! Natsume, you presumptuous jerk! _Mikan thought.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"I see that she isn't very conspicuous about her feelings…" Hotaru said.

"Uh, Imai…" Ruka said timidly. "It feels a little wrong to spy on them like this…"

"She doesn't know how to suppress them…" Hotaru muttered, ignoring him.

"What do you mean…?"

"Her feelings." Hotaru sighed. "I've caught about the gist of it. She doesn't want to let him die. She's willing to risk her life for him, so she's trying to spend time with him as much as she can before her time comes."

"That's insane!" Ruka protested. "She can't just throw her life away!"

"Well, that's what love does to you."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Three weeks passed by like the wind. The academy announced that there will be a special game to occur next month for the Culture Festival Season. Mikan decided to take her time enjoying the activities before the exact day of her arrival in the past (which is next month) and think about her plans more thoroughly.

_But why do I somehow feel that Natsume's a little different than before…?_ she thought. _He wasn't this talkative and bold before… _(**A/N:** She's referring to her previous encounter with him above)

_Wait… Is it because he read my memories?_

"Ne, Mikan-chan, do you know what kind of game our class will participate in?" Nonoko asked.

"No," Mikan replied. "Are we free to choose our own game?"

"Yeah," Anna said. "The teachers said that the main thing is to have fun. But here's the thing: the winning team gets to win a special certificate to Central Town. It'll be like an all-you-can-eat!"

Hotaru and Mikan's eyes sparkled. The whole class was in an uproar.

_I can get all the howalons I want? Seriously?_ Mikan thought, feeling the excitement running through her veins.

"Who will be our opponents?" Kitsuneme asked.

"Narumi-sensei said that we will choose our own opponents," Yuu said. "The game is only for the whole class, so we should divide ourselves into groups of two."

"But what kind of game will we play?" Mikan said.

"I don't know," Yuu replied. "That will be up to the class to decide."

Mikan thought of something. "Hey, we should play dodgeball!"

"Eh? Dodgeball?" a classmate said.

"It's like using exercise to release pressure," Mikan said, grinning. "Exercise is fun and it'll help us forget a lot of bad things. Dodgeball doesn't require any other equipment and besides, dangerous deceptions would disappear, too."

"What is that girl saying?" Sumire said. "That game is too boring!"

A vein popped on Mikan's forehead and her eyebrow twitched.

"Hmph… Geez! It's because you know you can't win in this game, so you're trying to run away…" Mikan said loudly for the whole class to hear. "Always pretending to be all that…"

"Uh, Mikan…" Yuu said.

A dangerous aura began to emit in the atmosphere. Sumire glared daggers at her and stood up from her seat. "All right, you're on."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"The rules will be the usual. No one is allowed to use their alices or you're out," Mikan said. "If my team wins, there will be no more bullying teachers or students!" (**A/N:** Since the whole class is still bullying assistant-sensei… **T.T**)

"All right, but if we win, your team must be slaves for us forever!" Sumire said. Then she turned to Natsume. "Right, Natsume?"

"Right," Natsume said indifferently. "Without a bet like this, there would be no sense in playing this kind of game."

"Of course, these people have their rights to join whichever team," Sumire said, grinning. "What're you gonna do now, no-star?"

_Ugh! One more week and I'll be back to my two-star level! Just bear with it a little longer… _Mikan thought.

"Hey! We should divide the whole class into two! This is a special game in preparation for the Culture Festival!" Mikan protested.

Her classmates' thoughts seemed to be very obvious enough to Mikan.

_Sorry…_

_I don't want to be a slave…_

"…" Mikan turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru!"

"Sorry, Mikan, but I'd really like to get my hands on the certificate so I can't join you," Hotaru said calmly.

"HUH?! Hotaru, you pig!" Mikan said. "I thought I'm your bestfriend!"

"Since when did we become bestfriends?" Hotaru's expression was dead serious.

"Hotaruu!"

"Mikan-chan!" a voice called out.

Mikan turned to the source.

"I'll join your team," Yuu said.

"Ah! Iinchou!" Mikan said happily. _That's right! Iinchou, Nonoko-chan, Anna-chan, Hotaru, and Ruka-pyon joined my team! But…_ She looked at Hotaru. _But Hotaru's not joining…_

"Mikan-chan, we'll join you, too!" Nonoko and Anna said, coming towards her.

"Sakura…"

"Ruka-pyon?!" Mikan exclaimed.

Ruka looked a little hesitant. "Since I joined your team in your memories, then I guess it wouldn't hurt…"

"Ruka-pyon! Thank you so much!" Mikan said happily.

Sumire shot her a dirty look.

Natsume looked a little annoyed. Ruka saw him and lowered his head. "Sorry, Natsume…"

"…" Natsume's murderous aura began to emanate through the surroundings.

"Natsume's aura…" a classmate said. "At least our team is more willing to fight. That's relieving…"

"But the opponent has Ruka…" another classmate said. "What if the ball accidentally gets to Ruka, then what will we do?"

"The winning side… It's hard to determine now…"

"Hotaru-chan?" Yuu said suddenly.

Mikan turned her head to see Hotaru walking over to her.

"Don't get me wrong," Hotaru said, her face devoid of any warmth or gentle expression. "I'm doing this just because I think your team is a bit insufficient."

"Hotaruu!" Mikan ran over to her bestfriend.

Hotaru backed away instantly. "Get away from me. You might infect me with your idiocy."

"Hey, idiot Mikan!" Koko called out. "I'll join, too."

_Eh?_ Mikan thought, completely bewildered. "Kokoroyomi? But aren't you friends with Permy?"

"Hey! Who're you calling Permy!" Sumire said.

"I just feel sorry for you," Koko said bluntly.

_Oh, I see…_

"I'll join too!" Kitsuneme said.

"Hey! So you two are on that girl's side?" Sumire said.

"Sorry, Permy," Koko said.

"You're calling me _that_, too?!"

"I changed my mind. I should leave this team now because I feel a strong sense of foreboding about me being here…" Hotaru muttered.

"Hotaru!" Mikan said. "You've already come here!"

"Then if we lose, I'll make _you_ my slave _forever_," Hotaru said.

"Hotaru, you meanie!"

"Ready? The game will begin now!" a classmate announced.

"Toss the ball!"

* * *

**End Chapter Eleven**


	13. The Upcoming Culture Festival

**Author's Note: **Hey, guys! Sorry for updating so late. Here's a tip: When you reach the last part of this chapter, you should try to listen to this song "Pretend" by Secondhand Serenade while reading. The song is so nice. :]

By the way, if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me. I will try to answer all of them in the next chapter. Oh, and if you have any suggestions or comments, please include them in your review since I feel that my writing has become a little rusty from too much focus on studies and trigonometry and chemistry solvings.

**BTW AGAIN: Thanks a LOT for the 103 reviews! Oh, wow. It's all so good to be true! xD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gakuen Alice, okay? **:]** Sorry I didn't get to put this up in the previous chapters. I forgot. **xD**

******.**oo******0**oo******.**

* * *

**chapter twelve: the upcoming culture festival**

* * *

******.**oo******0**oo******.**

Almost immediately as the game started, Natsume threw the ball forcefully at Mikan's head, causing her to fall over.

"Sakura?!" Ruka exclaimed incredulously.

Mikan turned her head towards Natsume, a dangerous expression on her face. "Why you…" _You dare to hit me on the head again like last time?!_

Mikan's thoughts reverberated in Natsume's head. Despite the temporary deafness he was experiencing, he still managed to stay calm. "I thought we aren't supposed to use our alices in this game," he said flatly.

"I wasn't using my alice deliberately!" Mikan defended herself. "I can't control it, and it doesn't even affect the game's performance!"

"Tch. Too noisy, stupid ugly girl…" Natsume muttered. Mikan heard it and went into a rage.

She aimed the ball straight at him and threw it with full force. Natsume dodged it easily.

"Hmph. Is that all you've got?" he taunted.

A vein popped on Mikan's forehead. "I'll kill you, Hyuuga Natsume!"

"Like you could do that."

"Oh yes I can!"

"You're still a stupid ugly girl."

"While _you're_ still a nasty fox with short eyebrows!"

"You're still an idiot."

"_You're_ still a pervert!"

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Are you talking about that time when you showed your underwear to me?"

Their classmates gave an audible gasp.

"What's going on?!" Sumire said.

Loud chatter burst through the surroundings.

"It's a joke, right?"

"No way! You let Natsume see already?"

"So Natsume is different."

"So what's the relationship of those two?"

"Natsume is an adult already."

Mikan felt like smoke was coming right out of her ears. "Why you…!" In a crazed state, she threw the ball with all her might at any direction she'll turn to.

It just happened to smack right at Natsume's face.

In an instant, the other students were filled with dread. Mikan was gaping, Ruka was running over to Natsume, Hotaru was taking pictures eagerly, Yuu was horrified, while the rest were slowly backing away from Natsume's range.

"O-Oops…" Mikan stammered. "I… didn't know that it would hit him on the face…"

"Natsume!" Ruka said. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Ruka," Natsume said, slowly taking the ball away from his face. His expression was that of a ten-year-old boy wanting to kill someone right here, right _now_.

"E-Etto… (Uh…) Na-Natsume…" Mikan gulped. "I didn't mean it…"

Fire seemed to be blazing in Natsume's eyes. In one quick motion, he threw the ball directly at Mikan.

Mikan frantically dodged it and as a result, she fell to the ground flat on her face.

"Ow, ow…" she mumbled incoherently. "This is no way to treat a girl…"

When she stood up, she realized that everyone was staring at something behind her. Confused, she turned around.

She immediately gaped in horror. "Hotaru!"

Hotaru was the one who got hit by the ball. She grabbed the ball from her face, looking _very_, _very much_ annoyed. She glared at Natsume, a dangerous aura enveloping around her.

She threw the ball forcefully at him and he dodged it. He picked up the ball and threw it back at her. She dodged it, too.

_He is definitely getting on my nerves…_ Hotaru thought darkly, picking up the ball from the ground. She then threw it at a couple of boys.

Mikan let out a relieved sigh. Finally, the real game has started.

******.**oo******0**oo******.**

After an hour of playing, the final score was now 3-3. In Mikan's team, the only ones left were her, Ruka, and Hotaru while in Natsume's team, the only ones left were him, Sumire, and a random classmate. Both teams were totally exhausted.

_I feel like I can't go on much longer…_ Mikan thought, panting. _Stupid Natsume! Why is he so heated over this game? I just don't understand him!_

Natsume, sweat dripping from his face, staggered a little towards the ball. He picked it up and looked at Mikan.

"Natsume, aren't you tired already?" Mikan said, a worried expression painted on her face. "Let's just stop right here."

"I just had a thought," he said, throwing the ball up and down on his hand. "Maybe if I hit you really hard on the head, then your stupidity will decrease."

"What kind of logic is that!? Are you messing with me?"

"Yeah, I am." He dropped the ball and turned his back on her. "I was just about to say that the game will end right now." He started to walk towards the drinking fountain.

"Huh?" Mikan said, confused and a little angry. "What… Wh-Where are you going?"

"To drink water."

******.**oo******0**oo******.**

"Everyone," Narumi said, looking as cheerful as ever. "The Culture Festival Season is almost here."

A loud chorus of approval could be heard inside the classroom.

"All right, don't get too excited," Narumi said.

"I think it's _you_ with your outfit who's the most excited," a classmate remarked.

"Every year, everyone is separated into four groups of abilities in which everyone in each group will be getting together and using their abilities as culture fields with each group competing against each other," Narumi said, ignoring the student's remark. "_Senzainouryoku-kei, Gijutsu-kei, Taishitsu-kei, Tokubetsu Nouryoku-kei_. The class which attracts the most customers and sales will be designated as winner and will receive a trophy and money prize as a class."

_The Culture Festival!_ Mikan thought excitedly.

"All four groups will invite each other for the reputation… Well, for some people it's the money prize that will interest them." Narumi intentionally glanced at Hotaru. "Use the Culture Festival to encourage each other and as an opportunity to discover the different faces of people you don't normally interact with. I'm hoping that you will create a deep bond with many people as possible."

**xxx**

"_Mikan, create many companions you can rely on._

_Children with an alice don't only live together in this school, but are often pushed into situations which make them untrusting of adults and people. That's why 'companions' become the most important beings for you kids. At a time like now when you feel and absorb many things, you need to be together to laugh, think, and act._

_There will come a time when the existence of such companions will become a treasure to you…"_

**xxx**

**********.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Hey! Naru!" Misaki called out. "NARU! WAIT!"

Irritated, Misaki threw a gummy melon at Narumi's head with great force. "I SAID WAIT! DAMMIT!"

"Ouch… Mi-Misaki-sensei!?" Narumi exclaimed, rubbing the swollen bruise on his head.

"You… Are you serious about going to meet with Sakura's family?" Misaki said in a serious tone. "If you're discovered… Do you know how much danger your position will be in?"

"I know," Narumi said cheerfully. "But this is also for my sake."

"You… Still for that person…" Misaki said, looking a little exasperated. "Sakura Mikan's nullification alice isn't the reason she has a connection with that person."

"I know." Narumi turned to look at him. "It's all right. I'll do fine." He breathed in a little, smelling the fresh air in the surroundings. "Well then, Misaki-sensei… Please keep this a secret."

"I know!" Misaki said, annoyed.

******.**oo******0**oo******.**

"So the Culture Festival lasts for four days?" Hotaru asked Yuu.

"Yeah," Yuu replied. "It's a very large-scale event. Gakuen Alice's Culture Festival consists of the 1st day: "Refreshment Booth Festival", the 2nd day: "Performance Festival", the 3rd day: Gakuen sponsored "Event Festival", and the 4th day is "Last Night Festival" to celebrate the end of the school's festival."

"I don't know how it is for ordinary schools' Culture Festivals, but the Alice Festival is amazing!" Kitsuneme exclaimed. "Fireworks are often fired up in the sky. So exciting! The refreshment booths are filled with original goods created by alices that you can't get anywhere else. Especially the Senzainouryoku-kei and Gijutsu-kei classes, they're amazing. The Senzainouryoku-kei especially put effort in their attraction booths. Last year was a "Flying Experience" booth, and the fortune-telling booth had long lines."

"The Gijutsu-kei's original goods sell extremely well," Kitsuneme continued. "Every year, everyone is excited about what's going to be created next and it's also the most popular booth of the refreshment booth festival."

"The Gakuen Alice's school festival was also created to combine practice for us alices before we go out and participate in society," Yuu added. "The school also is more open-minded for the students to use their alices freely to create. On the 3rd day's "Event Festival", the school's former students who have become famous performers or singers come to perform. A lot of alice graduate students, large business representatives, and VIPs who are invited by the school will come. The festival is also an international event."

Hotaru looked mildly interested. She turned to Mikan. "Well, idiot, it seems that everything they said were completely like what they also said in the future."

"Yeah," Mikan agreed. "It's like watching a movie again."

"But why are your memories from when you were ten so blurry?"

"Well… Maybe I just can't remember them very clearly…"

"Um… What are you two talking about?" Nonoko asked curiously.

"N-Nothing!" Mikan said.

"Anyway," Hotaru said nonchalantly. "You keep talking about Senzai-kei and Gijutsu-kei, but what about Tokuryoku-kei and Taishitsu-kei?"

"The Taishitsu-kei participates mostly in the "Performance Festival" like bands and plays because there are mostly pheromone and action types," Nonoko replied.

"While the Tokuryoku-kei…?" Hotaru said.

"The Tokuryoku-kei is without a doubt the number one most unpopular class," a voice said.

Sumire's brother appeared in the doorway. "An obvious result for a class made up of a mixture of weirdos and drop-outs."

"Oh, it's Permy's oniisan!" Mikan exclaimed.

"Oh?" Sumire's brother said. "You know me already? Hey, and aren't you that kid who Tsubasa saved?" He then inadvertently turned to his right and saw Natsume looking at him. "Ah, I almost forgot. Worse than the number one unpopular Tokuryoku-kei is the Kikennouryoku-kei that can't even enter the festival…" he said scornfully.

Mikan's expression turned serious.

"Since government VIPs will come to the festival, the school 'puts a lid on what stinks' because the school understands very well how dangerous it is to put people like you on the outside." He looked mockingly at Natsume. "You should be grateful that you are allowed to participate…"

"Enough," Mikan said quietly. "Senpai, please stop…"

"Eh?" Sumire's brother turned to her. "And why should I?"

"Like I said, you shouldn't say such hurtful things like that," Mikan said. "You just can't be so prejudiced on him when you don't even know what he has been through!"

"Wh-What?"

"Eh… _Onii-sama_?" Sumire said, standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here?" She felt the tense atmosphere in the surroundings and stared at her brother intently. "What is going on here?"

"The school festival's meeting to decide maneuvers for the Gijutsu-kei class is coming soon," Sumire's brother said. "This year, since there's a strong rookie from the elementary area, I came to invite her to the meeting."

"Ah, you're talking about Imai-san," Sumire said. She turned to Hotaru. "Imai-san, I believe that my onii-sama has some business with you."

"Fine." Hotaru walked past Sumire's brother, who was blushing at the sight of her, and disappeared out the doorway.

Mikan stole a glance at Natsume. He was gone.

******.**oo******0**oo******.**

_Tokuryoku-kei isn't a bunch of drop-outs nor useless alices…_ Mikan thought, pouting. _Somehow, I need to change their views about it!_

As she walked towards her Special Ability Class, she heard someone singing softly under a tree not far away from her. Curious, she peeked to see who it was.

It was the same person from before who sang a song with an unusual language.

_He's singing again…_ Mikan thought, listening to his voice intently. _He has such a nice voice… I could listen to it all day…_

"_It seems all of these words couldn't be further from the truth_

_Oh!_ Mikan thought. _It's in English this time! But… I can't understand it very well since I only know my own language which is Japanese…_

_How did I get here? What did I do?_

"Tch. I bet you don't understand the lyrics again."

Mikan turned to the source. "Natsume?"

_Your eyes, telling me lies  
And making me find myself_

Natsume sighed. "Don't bother asking me to translate. Just listen to him."

"Do you admire his voice, too?"

"No." He started to walk past her. "I need to go."

_While you have your agenda, a life to pursue_

"Natsume."

"What?"

"Don't be too affected by Permy's oniisan's words, okay?"

"Hmph. I'm not the least bit affected by it."

"Really?"

_So please,  
Let me be free from you._

"Yeah. polka. Now leave me alone, will you?"

"Okay!" Mikan said cheerfully. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

_And please, let me be free  
I can face the truth."_

* * *

**End Chapter Twelve**

Please review and tell me what you think. :]

And again, thanks for the 103 reviews! xD


	14. Danger Comes?

**PLEASE READ:**

Here are the questions some of you asked in your reviews (for those who didn't ask, you can still read this section so that you won't be confused). I will now try to answer them all.

**Will Natsume fall in love with Mikan again? by edwardelric108**

Maybe, maybe not. _But_, since he already knows Mikan well and their romance from her memories, maybe he will still fall for her again. Just wait for the answer in the later chapters. xD

**What will Mikan do to stop the ESP? by edwardelric108**

I can't tell you that right now, or else I'll be giving such a major spoiler. It's a secret for now, okay? :]

**Who's the guy Mikan hears singing? by edwardelric108**

This is probably the most important question of all. He plays a little role in this story, so he will be known in the next two chapters (namely, chapter 15). Then you will all know what kind of person he is. Well… He isn't even a significant character in the story, but… Oh well.

**Will 'Z' still come? by gumdrop buttons x**

Yes, they will, since Mikan didn't really do anything that messed up the time laws really bad. :]

**Will you abandon this fic? by anonymous (I won't mention his/her name)**

No. Absolutely not. This fic has become a part of my life. I will never give it up until it is finished. I promise you all that. The reason why I update so late is because I am very busy with schoolwork. I'll try my best to update faster so that all of you can read the next chapter you were really looking forward to. Besides, I myself am very excited about this fic. xDD

All right, this is the end of the section. Now, please enjoy this chapter. :]

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

* * *

**chapter thirteen: danger comes?**

* * *

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"I heard it for sure… At the Alice Festival on the third day's 'Event Festival'," a classmate whispered. "The main guest is scheduled to be an Alice graduate, the Hollywood superstar Reo."

The students in Class B were surprised and excited by this news. Mikan's eyes widened. _Mouri Reo? 'Z'?_

"And," the classmate continued. "that Reo is in this school's attached hospital today. I received information that he has come in preparation for the performance to secretly undergo a medical examination."

Mikan immediately turned to Hotaru. "Hotaru, is Natsume—…"

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah, he's in the hospital right now."

"We've got to go!" Mikan said. "Or else Reo will—…"

"Shut up, _baka_," Hotaru hissed. "If they overhear our conversation, it's all over. You've messed up the time laws too much. Nogi, Hyuuga, the HSP, onii-san, Sakurano-senpai, and I already know your secret. Do you realize what will happen if it gets leaked to the whole class and the ESP hears about it? Do you?"

Mikan slumped into her seat. "I'm sorry…"

Hotaru sighed. "All right. I'll go get Nogi."

Mikan smiled. "Hotaru, you're such a great friend."

Hotaru glanced at her, but didn't say anything.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Reo is here!" the students shouted, surrounding the gates.

"Noisy…" Reo muttered. "What's all this excitement? Wasn't this supposed to be a secret?"

"It can't be helped," his bodyguard said. "This is Gakuen Alice after all."

Reo came out of his limo. "Never thought I'd step back into this place like this," he said. "It's been five years…"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"I don't know how the students found out…" a short person with wavy hair said to Reo while they were walking inside the hospital. "I'm terribly sorry for the commotion."

"…"

"How does it feel to be back?" the person pressed.

"…"

"Yes, I see. Well, you were here a long time, so you are still accustomed to the atmosphere. Our Gakuen Alice hospital is renowned in Japan… No, the best in the world!"

"…What about Naru-senpai?" Reo asked.

"Eh?"

"I heard he became a teacher here."

"Ah, you are talking about Narumi-sensei. Unfortunately, he is busy grouping the students at the moment."

At that moment, Reo spotted Natsume inside a room, being tended to by a doctor.

"Is something wrong?"

"No…" Reo said slowly. "Nothing's wrong…"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Maybe he didn't get to Natsume yet," Ruka said hopefully.

"I won't let him get away if he already did," Mikan said, determination coloring her voice.

Hotaru glanced at her. "You're being pretty confident about it," she said. "And what exactly can you do to stop him?"

"I will do anything in my power to stop him," Mikan replied, her eyes still glued to the direction she was walking to. "I've already witnessed Natsume die. I won't let him get taken away from me this time."

Ruka smiled warmly at her. "You really love him, huh, Sakura?"

Mikan blushed in embarrassment. "I-I-I… That's… I m-mean…"

Hotaru arched an eyebrow. "Oh? Mikan, are you trying to tell us that you don't really love him at all?"

"What? N-No!"

"Then tell him yourself that you love him," Hotaru said with a glint in her eye.

"EH?! W-W-W-Why?!"

"Because I want to see Hyuuga's reaction," Hotaru replied simply.

"Hotaru!"

"What?"

"I-I can't do it…"

"And why not?"

"Because…" Mikan stopped walking. "Because he may not feel the same way for me. He already knows my memories from the future, so he doesn't have any reason to. Besides, he might also see me as an annoying person who cares deeply for him."

"Sakura…" Ruka started to say.

"No, Ruka-pyon, it's all right." Mikan smiled at him. "It's okay! As long as he's alive and well, then I'm happy."

When Mikan walked towards Natsume's hospital room, Hotaru muttered, "Idiot…"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

"Is he asleep?"

"Yes."

"Good. Give me that handkerchief."

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

Hotaru's eyes widened. She immediately grabbed Mikan's shoulders and hid behind a big and tall plant. Ruka looked at her, completely flummoxed.

"You _baka_," Hotaru hissed. "There's a man standing guard near the door. Didn't you see him?"

"I-I didn't see him at all…" Mikan stammered.

"Well then next time, _be careful_. You got that?" Hotaru let go of her and peeked at the man. "He didn't see us. Let's go."

"Go where?"

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

As they looked through the window of Natsume's room, Reo, as expected, was placing a handkerchief on his nose and mouth, blocking his air passage. Mikan's eyes widened.

_No!_ she thought frantically. _Natsume, you idiot!_

_Wake up… Wake up!_

_WAKE UP!_

Almost immediately, Natsume's eyes fluttered open.

Reo backed away from him, bewildered. "What…?"

Natsume shot him a death glare. "What," he said, beads of sweat still sticking on his face due to his sick state. "are you doing?"

Reo regained his composure and smirked. "Why, trying to suffocate you, of course."

_This bastard…_ Natsume thought. Then he inadvertently turned to the window and saw Mikan. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then it was replaced by a glare.

_We'll talk later._

His thoughts echoed inside her mind. She was surprised that he didn't sound ungrateful or arrogant. The tone, or maybe the mood of his thoughts that she heard were tinged with calmness and… thankfulness?

No, she wasn't really sure.

"So what are you going to do now, Black Cat?" Reo sneered. "You going to report me to the principal? To the teachers?"

"No." Natsume's voice was dangerously quiet. "I will burn you until nothing is left of your body." He conjured up a ball of fire on his hand.

"Hmph…" Reo said, grinning. He started to open his mouth.

_Natsume!_ Mikan screamed mentally, transferring her thoughts into Natsume's mind. _He's going to use his alice!_

_What the…?_ Natsume thought, his ears deafening from her mental shouts. _How did you know?_

_I read his mind of course, you slow fox!_

_What did you just call me?_

…_Nothing._

Meanwhile, while the two were arguing telepathically, Reo didn't manage to use his alice because of the guard.

"Um, excuse me, but I should wear my earphones first…" the guard said.

"You should've done that earlier!" Reo said, exasperated. "I was just about to succeed in catching him off-guard!"

"…Sorry."

Natsume turned to Reo, his crimson eyes smoldering in anger. "You were about to use your voice pheromone alice, weren't you?" To the scared audience, (namely Ruka and the guard) Natsume's eyes seemed to be his fire itself.

"Natsume, stop!" Ruka said from the window. "You shouldn't use your alice!"

Hotaru took out her Baka Gun and shot punches at the window, crashing the glass into pieces. Mikan and Ruka were rendered speechless. Natsume, on the other hand, immediately wore a pokerface.

Mikan snapped out of her trancelike state and ran over to Reo. Natsume, too surprised by her actions, didn't move from his position on the ground. Mikan then jabbed Reo's forehead with her index finger.

For a moment, everything seemed to be silent, everything seemed to stop, and everything seemed to make no sense at all. Then, after a few seconds, Reo fell to the ground, screaming.

Everyone, even Hotaru, was shocked.

"Mikan," Hotaru said slowly. "…What did you do to him?"

Mikan balled her hands into fists, immediately regretting what she had done. She didn't like the idea, but she just went on and did it anyway even though her rational mind screamed at her not to. She turned to Hotaru, a pained expression on her face.

"Hotaru… I used the pain alice on him."

* * *

**End Chapter Thirteen**

Whew! I finally got to update. For the last few days, I was burying my nose in my books and was filling my head with all sorts of information about nitroglycerine, organic compounds, factors of the leading coefficient, and many, many more study horrors. xD

To my readers, I am so sorry for updating so late these days. I hope you'll understand my rather difficult position: balancing between studies and writing stories. But, even if that is the case, I will still write and I will continue this story until it is finished. Heck, I have even already planned a sequel!

Anyway, I think that's all I want to tell you. It's just my luck that today, I'm free.

**.**oo**0**oo**.**

* * *

**Reviews Section**

**edwardelric108** [ Hey there. I'm glad that I made your day. :) Anyway, sure. I'll try my best to update faster. No, I haven't seen the raws of chapter 173 yet (even though I'm dying to read it). I'll try to read your story again, and I will do it when I'm not busy. Is that okay? :) ]

**AnimeMango** [ Thank you! No words can ever express how happy you've made me with your review. ;) ]

**jennifer8-Mikan Hyuuga** [ If you want to know when the next chapter is going to be published, I would probably saw about next, next week. :) ]

**Crimson Rose Blooms** [ Thank you, too, for reading it. I really appreciate the fact that you like it. :) ]

**Rinail** [ No, the late update wasn't your fault. In fact, I really enjoy beta-reading your story. :) Oh, and the whole song thing? You'll find that out later. ]

**Mi-chan** [ Thanks. Your review really motivated me. ;) ]

**gumdrop buttons x** [ I think I would really want to hear more of your ideas. Would you like to share some with me? :) ]

**starryrainbowsky** [ Really? Wow. Thank you! :) ]

**BeThereWithMe xxx** [ I have a feeling that you're the one behind the flooding messages, am I right? Haha. Anyway, you're still active? ]

**o-NothingLastsForever-o** [ Thank you! BTW, do you like Zen and Shirayuki, too? Aren't they just cute? ]

**BEA** [ Thanks. I will try to update faster. ]

**Lia** [ Hello, too. I just want to say that I will try to comply to your wishes and thank you for reviewing. :) ]

**Devin, MangAddict23, mikannatsume** [ Thanks, you guys. :) ]

**f0r3vaH-y0urS.88** [ Thank you. :) And yes, I am a Filipino. How did you know? ]

**animelover** [ Don't worry, I won't abandon this fic. I can at least assure you that. :) By the way, thanks for reviewing. ]

**mikulover** [ Hahaha. All right, I'll update faster so that you won't wait until the world is gonna end. xD ]

**natsumexmikan** [ No, I will not abandon it. Don't worry. :) Thanks for your review. :) ]

All right, that's the end of it. Wow. I'm actually running out of words to say. Anyway, than you to all those who reviewed! I really appreciate it. And wow, 129 reviews? How cute. xD


	15. Goodbye, Senpai

**Chapter Fourteen: Goodbye, Senpai**

* * *

"You what?" Hotaru said in disbelief. "Mikan… What did you just say?"

Mikan's fingers were shaking as she glanced at Reo. He still looked as if he was in terrible pain. She did it by instinct, believing that if she has the healing alice, she would also have the pain alice, just like Hotaru's brother.

Now she had done it. She couldn't go back in time anymore to undo what she just did. She regretted it deeply, not really wanting to cause the singer pain.

Then her gaze turned towards Natsume.

His expression was clearly that of surprise. He certainly didn't expect Mikan to do that kind of thing. He had predicted that she might have the pain alice, but why did it seem like he was caught off guard?

Then his gaze turned towards Mikan.

_Natsume…_ she thought despairingly. _What should I do now?_

…_Run_, he thought.

_W-What…?_

_Run._

Mikan was scared, but she felt that if she didn't listen to Natsume now, she would regret it. So she turned her back on him and ran off with Hotaru following her from behind.

But before they could disappear along the road, Hotaru glanced back at Natsume. He was tightening his hands into fists at his sides, looking like he wanted to do something that shouldn't be done.

**o-o-o-o**

Mikan couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking of what she did and how horrible it must've been for Reo to experience that kind of pain. She never liked hurting people. The ESP was an exception.

As she tossed and turned on her bed, she thought of what Natsume would do.

**o-o-o-o**

The next day, Mikan was walking towards her class when she suddenly saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench. Gathering up her courage, she approached him timidly.

"Excuse me," she said.

The boy looked at her. He had almond-shaped, deep-set amber eyes and dark, unruly hair. He wore a confused expression on his face and when he spoke, it was tinged with uncertainty.

"Um, do I know you?"

Mikan smiled. "You don't know me, but I know you. You're the boy who I keep spotting sitting on this same bench, looking up at the sky and singing. You know, you have a really nice voice."

A light shade of pink colored his cheeks as he realized what she was talking about. He coughed a little, obviously embarrassed. "Oh… I see…"

"Are you a senpai?" Mikan asked curiously.

"Yes," he said.

"Really? Are you in the High School Division?"

"Yes," he said. "But I am leaving today."

"Huh?" Mikan said, confused. "Senpai, what are you talking about?"

He gave her a weak smile. "My alice type is the third form: the power may be explosive, but its life span is very short. I have the paper control alice."

"Oh!" Mikan exclaimed. _A person whose alice type is exactly like mine…_ "I thought that you have the voice alice since you sing so well…"

"Well…" He stared straight into her eyes. "Would you like to see me use my alice for the last time?"

"You can still use it?"

"Yes." He stood up slowly and looked up at the sky. Mikan, confused, looked up, too.

Then she saw it. Billions of pieces of paper were falling down from the sky, making it seem like it was snowing. It also seemed like it would never stop.

"Wow…" Mikan said in amazement. "It's so beautiful…"

The boy gave a contented smile. "Yeah… At first, I wasn't able to control my alice very well, but the Academy trained me. I learned so many things here. This place is like my second home. Everyone is supporting each other even if they seem jealous of the others' alices. They know how to treasure one another. My classmate even wrote a goodbye song for me." He let out a deep sigh. "I would really miss this school…"

Mikan stared at him, fascinated. "Senpai," she said a little shyly. "can you sing for me?"

The boy blushed slightly. "What…? Why…?"

"Because I like your voice," Mikan said. "Please, senpai. Sing a song for me."

He looked straight into her eyes and decided that she was serious. "All right… Since I won't be able to see you again anyway…" He cleared his throat.

"_There was once a time  
When I thought of no one else but you_

Mikan stared at him, mesmerized by his voice.

_You'd look into my eyes  
And I'd see the whole world in front of me_

She didn't know why, but she suddenly thought of Natsume.

_We were perfect for each other  
No one else would dare compare, no_

Hotaru stopped walking when she saw Mikan and… a _boy_?

_Thought that we were steadfast  
But feelings don't last, oh no_

_But if you ever change your mind  
Don't you dare come back to me crying  
I want you back again  
Cause though what we had was more than fine  
I needed someone who would love me  
More than he loved himself_

_You said you'd never lie  
That you'd never make me cry, my dear  
Did you mean every word you said  
Or were you messing with my head all these years_

Mikan didn't realize that tears were already flowing down her cheeks.

The boy abruptly stopped singing. "Hey," he said in a panicked voice. "Oi, kouhai! What's the matter?" (**_kouhai is the opposite of senpai_)

"Senpai…" Mikan said, wiping her tears. "I'm scared. I'm scared of my current situation…" _Especially if the ESP finds out that I have seven alices… He will surely put me in the Dangerous Ability Class and manipulate me just like what he did to my mother._

Mikan's eyes widened. _That's right! Mother! I can still save her!_

The boy looked visibly awkward. He obviously wasn't really used to comforting ten-year-old girls. But still he reached for her head and patted it gently.

"I can't pretend anymore…" he whispered in her ear. "I have to tell you something about this academy."

**o-o-o-o**

"Natsume," Ruka called out, knocking on the door. "Are you all right? What happened?"

The door slowly opened to reveal Natsume, looking a bit tired and uneasy. "Come in, Ruka," he said wearily.

Ruka immediately knew that something was wrong. "Natsume?"

"That damn Reo tried to report to the ESP about Polka's alice."

Ruka's eyes widened. "He _what_?!"

"It's a good thing I stopped him from doing so." He stared out the window, a faraway look on his face.

"Did he say he'll come back?"

"…Yes." Natsume turned to Ruka, a serious expression plastered on his face. "He said he'll just take Polka's alices in exchange for not reporting to the ESP. He also said that he will take my alice, too."

"But wouldn't that mean we'll lose to the ESP?"

"I know." Natsume gritted his teeth. "If Polka doesn't have her alices, then her chance would be gone."

"She wanted so much to save the academy," Ruka mumbled.

"If we run away from 'Z', then there's no doubt that Reo will report to the ESP about Polka. Then she would be transferred to the DA. We can't take that risk."

Ruka stared at Natsume. "She has really grown on you, huh?"

Natsume's eyes narrowed. "**NO**. Absolutely _not_. That is _impossible_. In your _dreams_, Ruka."

"…Okay."

**o-o-o-o**

"What?" Mikan exclaimed after the boy told her something about the academy.

"Ssh!" he said frantically. "Be quiet. If anyone hears about this—"

"Oh, I'm sorry, senpai," Mikan said apologetically. "I go a little overboard sometimes."

He let out a sigh. "No, that's all right. Listen, I don't have much time left. I still need to bid farewell to my classmates and leave. We probably won't be able to see each other again. The important thing is for you to be able to catch him off guard. Understand?"

"Hai, senpai."

He gave a sigh of relief, then he smiled. "It's nice to know that there are some students like you in this academy." He took Mikan's hand and placed something in it.

Mikan opened her hand and saw a smooth, pearl-white alice stone.

"Keep it for me, will you?" He turned his back on her and started to walk away.

"Senpai!"

He looked back, a confused expression plastered on his face.

Mikan smiled warmly at him. "Goodbye, senpai."

**o-o-o-o**

"I heard that Reo is planning something, Yuka."

"It's none of our business, Shiki."

"I think it has something to do with a certain student in the Academy."

"And…?"

"Her name is Mikan Sakura."

"What?"

* * *

**o-o-o-o**

**End Chapter Fourteen**

**o-o-o-o**

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Because I haven't updated for so long, I think that I write a little dull than usual. T.T I'm sorry if this chapter is short. I just can't help it. I've run out of ideas. Can you guys help me?_


	16. The Preparations

**PLEASE READ:**

**Question**: In what way was the _senpai_ important in this story?

**Answer**: First of all, that senpai was in the Academy in the past, but Mikan never met him because she came to the Academy after half a year (since in this fanfic, she came to the Academy together with Hotaru). Second, _he_ himself isn't important. What he _said_ to Mikan is important in this story. Hope this clears things up. :)

**Question**: Why are Mikan's past memories blurred to Hotaru?

**Answer**: I think I haven't made this clear yet (but if I already have, then… um… never mind this). They are blurred to Hotaru (not only to Hotaru, but to Natsume and Ruka, too) because Mikan couldn't remember what happened in the past very clearly (since she is a bit forgetful).

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Preparations**

* * *

"The week before the Cultural Fest, we'll only have classes for the first two periods, then we will go to our respective alice classes to prepare for the festival," Narumi said to the class. "So, those who belong in Taishitsu-kei, I'll see you in your alice class!"

When Narumi left the room, a few students whispered to each other.

"I think Taishitsu-kei's performance is going to be a musical comedy," a boy said.

"I heard that Naru is also participating," a girl informed him.

"The Alice Festival is actually a competition between the different alice classes," Yuu explained to Hotaru and Mikan. "because it affects reputation and prize money, everyone tries their best to spy on others."

"In this festival, what are everyone's responsibilities?" Mikan asked.

"My responsibilities are the drinks and parade," Anna said.

"I'm going to tend to the inventions house with the sanitation house," Nonoko said.

"And Hotaru?" Mikan asked.

When Mikan turned to her bestfriend, Hotaru had already started on her inventions. Mikan looked shocked for a second, then her expression turned into amazement.

"Because Hotaru-chan is the star of Gijutsu-kei," Nonoko explained. "the simulation shop fest is her responsibility, so she's very busy."

"What about class rep?" Mikan asked even if she already knew what it was.

"I'm in charge of the simulation shop fest's haunted house…" Yuu replied.

"Hey! You guys… _Gijutsu-kei students_," Misaki said from the doorway. "your senpais have already started working in the classroom."

"Ah! Yes, Misaki-sensei!" Nonoko and Anna got their bags. "Bye Mikan-chan! Class rep!"

"…" Mikan turned to Ruka with a smile on her face. "What about you, Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka was taking his books and was about to place them inside his bag. "Eh?" he said. Then, appearing flustered, added, "D-Don't you already know what it is…?"

Sumire appeared beside him. "Ruka-kun and I are in the Performance Fest's Musical Comedy." She gave Mikan a smug look. "Ruka-kun and I are the main characters!"

"Ah, it's you, Permy…"

"Hey! Who're you calling Permy, you little brat?!"

Koko was passing by. "Hey, Permy," he said goofily.

Before Sumire could murder him, Mikan asked, "Ne, Koko, what about you? What's your responsibility?"

"I am the 'Mirror of Truth'," he replied. "I can punish liars."

"Children of Senzai-kei," Serina called out from the doorway. "You're still here? Go to the classroom."

"Ah, Serina-sensei!" Yuu and Koko got their bags and waved goodbye to Mikan.

Mikan waved back. As she was about to ponder on what to do next, a thought came to her mind.

_I need to go to my alice class. Everyone must be working hard, too._

When she got there, she was greeted by Tsubasa.

"Ah!" he said. "The chibi is here!"

(**_chibi means small, shortie_)

"You came at the right time," he continued on. "Oi, Nodacchi!"

"Yes?" A man with brownish-gray hair said while carrying three stacks of boxes. Mikan recognized him immediately.

"No—" she started to say, but clamped her mouth shut when she realized that she almost gave herself away. So instead, she said, "You are Tokuryoku-kei's sensei?"

"Yup," Tsubasa said, grinning. He turned to Nodacchi. "Nodacchi! This is our rookie. _Chibi_, this is our Tokuryoku class's designated time-traveling teacher, Noda-sensei."

"Nice to meet you," Nodacchi said.

Mikan smiled. "Nice to meet you too, Noda-sensei."

**o-o-o-o**

Fireworks graced the sky, students cheered, and many surprises were waiting for them as the first day of the Alice festival began.

"The Alice Festival Opening Ceremony is going to be held on the Junior High school grounds," Narumi had told the class before the day. "So on that day, let's not se any scatterbrained elementary students crossing that area, okay?"

But even if he did said that…

"I'm such an idiot!" Mikan said, scolding herself over and over. "What should I do now…? I even forgot what will happen to me next!"

Then she tripped.

Since there was a rock on the ground, it was expected that she would.

"Ow!" she cried, slightly terrified at the sight of blood appearing from the wound on her knee. She tried to stand up, which she managed to do, and wobbled slightly.

"What's wrong?" a soft voice asked.

Mikan looked up and found herself staring at a pair of gray eyes.

"It's an elementary student," a voice said from behind.

Mikan's eyes widened as she saw that it was Sakurano and Subaru.

"Did you fall?" Sakurano asked.

Mikan opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

Subaru went over to her. "Don't move," he said quietly. He knelt down and touched her knee.

Mikan was staring at him. "I-Imai… Imai-sen… pai?"

Subaru looked up. "From the way you talk, it seems that we have already met."

"Do you know her, Subaru?" Sakurano asked.

"I-I'm Mikan," Mikan said, hoping that the HSP did tell them about her. "Mikan Sakura."

Sakurano's eyes grew wide. Subaru stood up, having finished healing Mikan's wound. His expression was unreadable, but Mikan could almost swear that she saw a hint of fear in his eyes.

_Is he scared?_ she thought. _But scared of what? Scared that I would get discovered?_

"You are…" Sakurano looked uneasy. "…the ti—"

"Sakurano," Subaru said suddenly.

Sakurano turned to Subaru. Their eyes seemed to have a private conversation with each other.

Mikan suddenly realized that she was _late_, very, _very_ late as she got a hold of her current situation. "Uh oh… Narumi-sensei's gonna kill me…" She turned to the two senpais. "Sakurano-senpai, Imai-senpai, I have to go. We…" She hesitated. "We'll talk later."

After a moment, Sakurano nodded. "We'll go with you. We are heading there, too."

**o-o-o-o**

"Everyone!" the speaker announced. "It's time to open the curtain on the Culture and Alice Unification Festival. I'm sorry to say that this year we had a suspension of activities and have not been able to announce the event schedule and information but…" He paused for a moment, looking at his papers. "We are greatly looking forward to all four divisions' various arts, skills, and personalities. We are also looking forward to how they can bring down the competition!"

"After all the energy we put into preparing for this day," he continued on. "I am glad to announce that for the first two days we will have snack and refreshment booths, on the third day there will be a theater performance, and on the last day there will be a night-time celebration. Each of the four alice classes has openly created unique exhibits which they will now generously bestow upon us!"

"Iinchou, Hotaru!" Mikan said, slightly panting from running.

"Mikan-chan!" Yuu exclaimed. "What are you doing? The special group is over there! This is the space between the Predisposition division's queue and the Technology division's queue."

"EH?!"

"Dimwit," Hotaru remarked.

"Before that, listen to this!" Mikan grabbed Hotaru by the shoulders, leaving her no choice but to listen by force. "Just a minute ago I met—"

"Well then," the speaker announced, drowning out Mikan's next words. "the representative of the entire student body, Sakurano Shuuichi-kun, will greet us with a few words."

Mikan's grip on Hotaru loosened. "Hotaru," she said, toning her voice down so that Yuu wouldn't hear. "I met your _onii-san_ and Sakurano-senpai earlier."

"To be able to come together and celebrate a safe alice festival is…" Sakurano said, starting his speech. However, while he was speaking, his gaze would flicker over to Mikan and Subaru. Meanwhile, Subaru was staring at Mikan and Hotaru discreetly.

"What?" Hotaru said, turning her full attention to Mikan. "So do they know about you?"

Mikan shrugged helplessly. "I didn't get to talk to them since I was late and…" She lowered her head. "It seemed awkward and risky to talk about it when their classmates were around…"

"I see," Hotaru said, her gaze turning towards her brother, who was also looking at her but in a more discreet manner.

_This is going to be hard…_ she thought. _Talking to him…It's awkward._

**o-o-o-o**

"Since everyone is all doing a snack or a beverage shop," Tsubasa said. "we can conclude that _we_ are different from the others, so we'll show our spirit in a different way!"

Mikan smiled. _It really feels so nostalgic… One minute I was trapped in the room the ESP put me in, then the next thing that happened, I was flown back in time. It all feels so nice. Most of all, I got a chance to make things right._

_I never knew the feeling could be so sweet._

"Hey, _chibi_!" Tsubasa called out. "Come here!"

Mikan obeyed, running over to her senpai. "What is it?" she asked.

"Change into this."

**o-o-o-o**

Mikan again marveled at the costume she was wearing (for the second time since the future) and blushed slightly when she remembered how Natsume harassed her so easily in front of so many people.

_Well, this time, I won't let that happen again! _she thought determinedly.

"Misaki-senpai, you look so pretty!" Mikan said, spotting her pink-haired senpai.

"We prepared both the set and the costumes," Misaki said. "Since Noda-sensei said that you surprisingly have good control over your alice, be ready to show it off!"

"Now all we have to do is wait for our customers to file in!" Tsubasa said loudly. "The Special Division's RPG, Aladdin and the Magic Lamp, is now open! Let's do our best!"

Mikan smiled, but then frowned when she remembered Nodacchi.

**x-x**

"_Years ago, there was another person who, like you, held the nullification alice," Nodacchi said. "This person's ability was only used to protect things." He smiled at her. "What I want to say is that you might be the same, so I think I'll gamble and see if my intuition is accurate."_

_He started stretching. "Let's start, Sakura-san. I will start time-traveling and you will stop me with your alice."_

_Mikan gaped at him._

"_Eh? What's wrong?" he asked._

"_N-Nothing…" But in truth, Mikan was apprehensive, fearing that if she couldn't stop Nodacchi from time-traveling, he would disappear again like last time._

_Still smiling, Nodacchi took her hand and started to fade, which was an indication that he was using his alice. Mikan's jaw fell open._

"_This is practice!" he told her. "If your alice can't stop me, I will be floating around in the past or the future again and not coming back. This is solely because I am directionally and dimensionally-challenged."_

_Mikan frantically held on to him, willing her alice to work._

"_I'm counting on you."_

"_Nani?! Wait!" Mikan was slightly on the verge of hysteria. "Sensei! Wait!" I still need to adjust myself to my old body! I'm still not used to controlling it with this unfamiliar structure! "Sensei! You baka! I said wait!"_

_(**nani means 'what')_

_Seeing that Nodacchi was about to disappear any minute now, Mikan had no choice but to use her nullification alice for real this time. She was unfamiliar with controlling her alice in her ten-year-old body and at the same time, she was hesitating on whether or not to use it since her alice type was the third form._

_But those type of thoughts disappeared from Mikan's mind when she finally made her decision._

_She managed to tackle Nodacchi to the ground, nullifying his alice in the process. After that, Mikan felt a rush of relief spread all over her body. I just have to get used to using my nullification in this body… she thought. That means I have to practice all over again…_

"_Hey," Nodacchi said, smiling. "looks like it worked."_

_Mikan stared at him for a moment, then began pouring out her feelings to her sensei._

"_Sensei, you big idiot! I was so scared! What did you expect me to do when you did that all of a sudden?!" she cried, hitting Nodacchi's legs again and again with her fists. "I don't know what I would do if you disappeared, baka sensei!"_

"_Ow, ow! Sorry! Sorry!" Nodacchi said, trying to calm Mikan down. "I made you worry. I'm sorry!"_

_Mikan looked up at him, eyes misty and expression clearly that of relief._

"_Let's work even harder until the Cultural Festival," he told her softly. "For the success of Tokuryoku. We'll work hard until the very last moment."_

_Mikan nodded, giving him a big smile. "Yes!"_

"_Well then." He stood up slowly. "Should we try again?"_

_Mikan gaped at him. "S-Sensei?"_

_Without warning, Nodacchi used his alice again. "Try again, Mikan," he pressed. "You need to control your alice better."_

"_Eh… EH?! Sensei! I thought that you wouldn't do that again!" Mikan frantically ran over to him, but he had already disappeared in a cloud of smoke._

"_NANI?! SENSEI, YOU BAKA!"_

**x-x**

_When I see Noda-sensei again, I swear I'll strangle him!_ Mikan thought, pouting. _If only I were in my twelve-year-old body… Then controlling my alice would be much, much easier…_

"Hey there," a familiar voice said. "Are we the first ones to try your event out?"

Mikan's eyes widened. "Narumi-sensei! Ruka-pyon and Permy, too!"

Sumire looked reluctant. "_Hmph_," she said. "I only came because Ruka-kun asked me to."

Mikan deflated a little. And here she thought that when she went back into the past, she would still be friends with Sumire. But it just didn't turn out that way.

Ruka noticed her look. "Um, Sakura?" he said timidly.

She raised her head. "Yeah?"

Ruka took a deep breath, then smiled. "You look cute."

A red blush slowly crept up on Mikan's cheeks.

* * *

**End of Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hi, guys! I hope this chapter is a little better than the previous one. Seriously, I think that my writing has become dull now. (Hate you, school! *****_pouts_*****) Anyway, I'll try my best to improve it. I'm even planning to read the manga all over again so that I can familiarize with it. I've forgotten the story a little bit, so maybe that's why I don't feel like this story is following the manga at all. BTW, thanks for the suggestions! I think I still need more, though. XD

You could try putting your ideas in your review. You could also critique, insult, praise, or whatever you want.

P.S: Would you guys like a game? Whoever wins can request me anything they want. Of course, you should be able to answer it first and correctly. :)

* * *

**Reviews Section**

**MizuKaze53**

Hmm. Maybe I could try that. :) Thanks for the suggestion!

**BlastedBrain101**

The answer to your question is on the top of the page. :) Yeah, I know, it's really dull. -_- I can't believe that I can't think of any ideas for the story to become really interesting. :( Anyway, thanks for the review. :)

**michan-natsu**

You will know what he said to Mikan in the future chapters. :) Thanks for the review! :)

**Pri-Chan 1410**

Thanks. I'll try to update faster. :)

**Mi-Chan**

Thanks a lot. :) Your idea really helped me. Maybe it's now time for me to put in some romantic scenes between them. :D

**TheMysteryFire**

Hmm. Maybe I could try that. :) Thanks a lot for the suggestion! :)

**AnimeMango**

Thanks! :) All right, I'll try to update faster. Since some of you gave me ideas, I think I'll be able to speed up my writing. :D

**Winter2013**

Anytime. :) Thanks a lot. :)

**MrsGA**

Thank you. :) I'm planning to put some romantic natsumikan scenes in the next chapter. :)

* * *

_And that's the end of it. Thanks again or those who reviewed! It motivated me a lot. I promise I'll try to improve my writing this time._


	17. Unexpected Happenings

**Chapter Sixteen: Unexpected Happenings**

For a moment, no one said anything. Nobody even mentioned the red shade that was coloring Mikan's cheeks. Narumi had a mischievous smile on his face, Tsubasa and Misaki both shared knowing looks, Sumire looked a little peeved, and Ruka, after realizing that what he had just said caused the silence, blushed and looked away.

Mikan quickly regained her composure. "_A-Arigatou_, R-Ruka-pyon," she stammered.

_Why am I stuttering?_ she thought incredulously. _Ruka-pyon just called me 'cute', that's all. So why am I acting like this?_

_It's… awkward._

After what seemed like an eternity, someone finally spoke, breaking the awkward atmosphere between the two.

"An Aladdin and the Magic Lamp RPG, you say?" Narumi said. "What are the rules?"

"Simply put, you guys are Aladdin. You enter the maze and you will encounter members from the Special Division playing genies whom you have to defeat," Tsubasa replied. "If you succeed, you may continue. But there are rules that you have to follow in order to defeat a genie."

"Number one: No violence. If you hurt the genie in any way, you will immediately be disqualified," Tsubasa continued. "Number two: Weapons. In the case that a challenger is not allowed to use his alice, he can use one of the items we prepared from inside this box." He gestured to the big box in the center. "If the challenger is allowed to use his alice, then he should use his weapon first, and only after that he will be allowed to use his alice. Of course, only if his alice won't hurt the genie. Number three: Use your weapon and your wits against the obstacle your genie sets before you and overcome them in order to stay qualified."

"If you can make the genie say 'I give up', then you may proceed to the next obstacle," Misaki added. "Of course, the challengers challenge throughout the maze like shuffling cards so there's no telling who you'll come across."

"If you reach the goal, you get a prize," Tsubasa said. "Out of all the genies in the maze, you'll be able to pick only one of their lamps. The genie who owns the lamp that you choose will grant you three wishes. That genie will basically be under your control."

"Wait a minute!" Sumire protested. "What the hell kind of weapons are these?" She was holding a pair of hyper earplugs.

Tsubasa smiled. "The weapons match up with the genie's weak points, so if you don't meet the genie your weapon is for, then you're out of luck."

**o-o-o-o**

"Hey," a boy said to his friend. "Is that the Special's RPG in Active Building One?"

"Yeah…" his friend replied slowly. "I received an email that had info from my friend about working together to complete the game but… It's pretty hard. I'm gonna have to go in again."

"Really?" The boy's eyes grew wide. "Is it really interesting enough to form a line as long as that?" He was pointing at the lining students in disbelief.

"Yeah! And there's no winner yet!"

"Look at that," Koko said, passing by. "All that ruckus is because of the Special Division's game."

"It looks like the specials are really busy," a classmate of his said. "Not like in the other areas."

"What? What? You can make one of the Specials your slave! I'm gonna do it! But this is so freakin' hard!" Koko said. "This is what they're saying inside their minds."

"Hey, Natsume-kun," the classmate said, turning to the dark-haired boy. "What the Specials are giving out sounds pretty fun, right?"

**o-o-o-o**

Ruka spotted his bestfriend first before the latter saw him. _Natsume…_ Ruka thought, running over to him.

"Natsume," he said when he was in front of his bestfriend. "why are you here?"

Natsume stared at him blankly. "Isn't this event exactly the same as the one in Polka's memories?"

"Y-Yeah…" Ruka forced a smile on his face. "You were the first winner."

Natsume shot him a '_what's the matter with you_?' look.

Ruka replied with an '_I'll show you_' look. Then he pointed at the bunny ears on his head.

Natsume raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get those this time?"

"…Imai gave them to me."

"…And you didn't refuse her?"

"…Believe me, I did."

"KYAA~!" a very familiar voice interrupted. "Natsume! What brought you here?" Sumire practically had hearts in her eyes as she ran towards Natsume.

"Ah… Here comes the noisy girl," Koko remarked.

"What did you just say?" Her voice was laced with poison.

"…"

"Natsume?" a voice said.

Natsume turned to the source.

"You came?" _Not again_! Mikan thought. She stared at him warily. _He'd better not try anything or else I'll send him flying to another planet_!

He merely stared back at her, an indifferent expression on his face.

"Eh… Bare navel…" Koko remarked.

"Isn't it pretty?" Mikan gushed.

"No, it looks stupid," Natsume said flatly.

Mikan glared at him venomously. "I wasn't talking to _you_."

He walked towards her. She stepped back. He moved closer. She stepped back even more.

"What do you want?" she said, the expression on her face guarded.

He said nothing and reached for her hair.

Wait… Her _hair_?

She froze as he took hold of a strand of her hair. She watched him warily, pondering on what he was going to do next.

"Do you know," he said nonchalantly. "that every time I see you, I just can't help but notice that…" His gaze went down to her chest. "…it's looking as flat as a board than ever?"

Silence filled the surroundings.

Then an explosion occurred.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Mikan roared, smoke seemingly coming out of her ears. "HOW YOU—NATSUME NO HENTAI!"

(**_hentai means pervert_)

Natsume had a bored expression on his face. "Still as noisy as ever…" he muttered.

"WHAT!?"

"S-Sakura…" Ruka said hesitantly. "Calm down…"

"Tch. Don't get too uptight about your chest or else your boobs won't grow," Natsume remarked.

Mikan's face flushed in both embarrassment and anger. "You hentai!" She took out a machine which looked similar to Hotaru's Baka Gun and aimed it at Natsume. "You nasty fox! Why do you always have fun harassing me, huh?!"

Natsume sighed. "If you think you can hurt me with that gun, you'd better think twice."

"I'll take my chances!" she roared.

"Sakura…" Ruka said. "Natsume didn't mean to—"

"Hey!" Tsubasa called out. "Stop fooling around! Get back to work."

Mikan's eyes turned misty. "Tsubasa-senpaaaai!" She ran over to him and hugged him tight.

Tsubasa's eyes widened. "Huh?" His gaze flickered over to the dark-haired boy. "Hey, Natsume," he greeted. "What happened here?"

For a moment, Mikan felt a little guilty. She was twelve years old, but why was it that when she was inside her ten-year-old body, her childish side overpowered her? She was supposed to be more rational than Natsume now, but why was it like this?

Her grip loosened on Tsubasa's clothes. Her gaze went towards Natsume, who was looking at her in mild interest.

"Sorry," she muttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Mikan took a deep breath, then smiled at him, somewhat catching him off guard. "I'm sorry for the way I acted," she said cheerfully. "Can we be friends again?"

Now she was sure that he was definitely caught off guard. _That jerk…_ she thought. _Why, did he think that I would still be brooding about my flat chest? Oh no, I'm not!_

He caught the determined, annoyed, and prideful expression on her face and placed a blank expression on his face. "No," he replied simply. "I don't make friends with a girl who has a polka dot underwear."

That did it. Smoke came out of Mikan's ears and at the same time, a deep shade of red colored her face, indicating that she was embarrassed. _NATSUME!_ she screamed inside her mind. _YOU PERVERTED JERK!_

Her angry, exasperated thoughts resonated inside Natsume's mind, causing him to twitch his eyebrow in annoyance.

Ruka nudged Natsume, a horrified expression plastered on his face. "Natsume," he said, his voice almost frantic. "Y-You shouldn't have said that…"

"I know." His eyes were glued on Mikan's face. "But I never knew that torturing her could be _this_ fun."

All the color drained from Ruka's face. "W-What…?"

Sumire protested, "What?! Natsume-kun?! What are you talking about?"

Tsubasa cleared his throat. "Um, Natsume," he said.

The mentioned boy turned to him, crimson eyes blazing in irritation. Tsubasa winced, but he went on, seeing that Natsume turned his attention to him.

"You should try our RPG since you're already here," he told him. "It's addictive."

Natsume turned his back on him, fully intent on leaving. "Who would be hooked on such a foolish game?"

"If you play, you'd definitely win, right?" Tsubasa called out to him.

"…" Natsume stared at him.

**o-o-o-o**

"Natsume, what's your weapon?" Koko asked. "My weapon is a flower."

Natsume stared down at his hand. It was the same mechanical roach he had picked in Mikan's memories.

"Good luck!" Tsubasa said, unaware that he was holding Mikan tight beside him.

Mikan shot Natsume a dirty look which seemed to say, _I will NOT let you win this game _again_._

Natsume glared at them, emitting a dark aura. He gave Tsubasa a look that said, _If I win, you will be _my_ slave_. _This time, I _will_ make sure of it_. His glare then moved towards Mikan. _And you, Polka Dots. I will personally make sure that I _will_ win against you. Stop being so _childish_._

Mikan, reading his mind, scowled. _Bring it on, you nasty fox!_ she snapped, sending her thoughts to his mind.

A ghost of a smirk appeared on Natsume's face for a fraction of a second, then it disappeared, replaced by an impassive expression.

**o-o-o-o**

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

******o-o-o-o**

**Author's Note**

_Is it okay? Or is it not okay? To be honest, I'm pretty sure that it's the second one! T.T_

_**o-o-o-o**_

**Game**

All right. Let's play a game since Mi-chan agreed to it. I planned for the games to become a little challenging, so for the one who gets it right first (in their review), I will grant them _one_ request.

**Question: In what chapter did Hyuuga Kaoru make her appearance?**

_You may answer in volume (e.g. Volume 5) or chapter (e.g. Chapter 78)._

_**o-o-o-o**_

**Reviews Section**

**A Tragic Romantic**

Hi there! I just want to tell you that I read your profile and I thought that it was absolutely nice! It was really interesting and it made me wanting for more! You're a writer, too, aren't you? Why don't you post some of your stories on the site? I'm sure that it will turn out great. Judging from the way you write, it's attention-grabbing. I can't wait to read some of your stories. :D

**gumdrop buttons x**

Thank you so much (I really don't think I am, though. XD).

**Winter2013**

I'm glad I made your day. :3

**Mi-Chan**

To tell the truth, I don't really hate school that much. XD I was just exaggerating a little. My only problem is that I'm really lazy, so I tend to slack off on my studies. But miraculously, I still get good grades. I'm really lucky. XD

**Celloid**

Um, no, I don't know Malay, and my race is not Malay. I am actually half-Chinese, half-Filipino, though.

**michan-natsu**

Maybe. :D Mikan forgot parts of the past because she has already forgotten about them. I mean, it would be really farfetched if you know every single detail of your past, right?

**o-o-o-o**

_And this is the end of the section. Thank you for reading, guys! R&R! :D_


	18. Growing Feelings

**Rinail: **I'm sorry. It looks like I only managed four NatsuMikan scenes in this chapter. I just can't seem to finish ten scenes, you see. But I promise you that in the next chapter, there'll be more than six NatsuMikan scenes since exciting events will come up (like the Last Dance, etc.). I'm getting excited already. XD

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

For some clarification, a reviewer (princess lulu) said that Natsume and Mikan can talk to each other through the mind because of their love but Natsume doesn't love her yet but he still hears her. Then she says that he is in love with her but does not believe it. Well, I have to say that she's right: Mikan loves Natsume, but Natsume doesn't. Natsume keeps on hearing her thoughts at times because she loves him, not because he loves her too. I hope that's clear.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Growing Feelings**

Mikan waited and waited, shifting uncomfortably in her position on the carpet. She was getting nervous by the minute.

_No!_ she thought. _You will _not_ lose to Natsume! Think positive!_

To clear her thoughts of any negativity, she hummed a tune.

And it wasn't long until a certain raven-haired boy appeared in front of her, expression calm and bored.

She squawked in an unladylike manner. "_What the_—How did you get here so fast?! Not even _five minutes_ passed yet—"

"…Just give me the test already."

Mikan said reluctantly, "Fine. Get me off this carpet within thirty seconds without touching me and you'll win. Of course, using violence or breaking anything is forbidden. If you're thinking of using an alice, it won't work." She gave him a smug smile. "I know how to control my alice better now."

Natsume stared at her for a moment, then he let out a sigh. "All right."

As Mikan stared at him, confused, he stepped forward, his stride easy and quick. He stepped closer until they were only centimeters apart. She panicked immediately.

_What is he doing?!_ she thought frantically.

He leaned forward.

She backed away from him. "What are you—"

He moved closer towards her. She backed away even more. He smirked for a moment, then his usual unreadable expression came back to his face.

"Stay still," he said, a hint of amusement coloring his tone. "I'm trying to kiss you."

…

..

.

_What…_

_The…_

…

..

.

"WHAT?!" Mikan boomed. "What do you think you're trying to gain by kissing me, huh?"

"I thought you've always wanted me to kiss you," he said, his eyes serious.

"Y-You p-p-p-pervert!" Mikan stammered, trying to get away from him. Unfortunately, she reached the end of the carpet and fell down on the ground.

"Ow!" she cried.

Natsume smirked. "I win."

It took a moment for the words to sink inside Mikan's brain.

…

..

.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

**o-o-o-o**

"Well done!" Misaki congratulated. "You're the first winner of our RPG game!"

Mikan was hugging Tsubasa, shooting a glare at Natsume every time he happened to glance at her direction.

"So, it's time to give you a prize," Tsubasa said, sweating profusely. Somehow, he had a very strong feeling that Natsume wanted to make him his slave. "We'll have you choose a lamp, then. Its owner will—"

"Show me the lamps," Natsume interrupted.

_Well… All right_, Tsubasa thought. _He may not pick mine after all. If he does though, I'll be dead._

Natsume turned his attention to Koko. A deadly aura seemed to radiate from his unreadable expression which made Koko slightly nervous.

"Hey," Natsume said.

"Yeah?" Koko said.

_I know you're reading my mind_, Natsume thought.

Mikan accidentally picked up his thoughts and glared at him. _What? No, I'm not!_ she thought back.

…_I wasn't talking to you, idiot Polka dots._

_You were talking to Koko? Geez, sorry…_

Koko looked completely bewildered. Natsume noticed this and opened his mouth to speak in a monotone.

"I've decided." His gaze flickered over to Mikan, who looked like she was going to strangle him any minute now for not replying to her. "Get me _her_ lamp."

Mikan's jaw fell open in shock. _What the—I can't believe this guy!_ she thought, incredulous and angry.

Koko picked up a lamp and gave it to Natsume. "Here," he said mischievously.

Natsume took it and opened the lid. Then he reached inside and read the neat handwriting on the piece of paper.

_This lamp belongs to Mikan Sakura._

Ruka glanced at Mikan and winced. The girl was radiating a dangerous aura and he did not dare go near her. Natsume, on the other hand, was slightly amused by her reaction.

"So who won now, Polka Dots?"

**o-o-o-o**

Mikan was adamant. "No, I don't want to go there again!" she said with a tone of finality to her voice. "Let's just go somewhere else."

Natsume was impatient. "Shut your mouth," he said. "I don't want to go to the Technical Area again. This is the only thing I can think of aside from the last two that I have already planned for you."

Mikan suddenly stared at him.

"What?" Natsume said tonelessly.

"You're not really… a _sadist_, are you?"

"…_What_? What the hell kind of question is _that_?"

"Y-You're not thinking of leaving me i-inside the Haunted Mansion, are you?" Mikan stammered.

"Maybe I'll do just that."

"_What_?!"

"I am not a talkative person, all right?" Natsume almost snapped. "I don't have any intention of chatting uselessly with you here. All I ask is that we go to Tobita's Haunted Mansion. Is that so hard to do?" His eyes narrowed slightly. "Besides, you're my _slave_, right? As far as I know, _slaves_ don't _disobey_ their _masters_." An air of triumph was emitted into the surroundings as Natsume knew that he got her good.

Mikan glared at him for a moment, then sighed. "Fine," she huffed. "Just as long as you… don't leave me…" Her last three words were said in a muffled manner.

Ruka heard it and smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, Sakura," he said, trying to make her relax. "I'm sure it won't be _that_ scary anymore."

Mikan looked at him and smiled. "Thanks, Ruka-pyon!" she said cheerfully. "You really know how to cheer me up."

A light shade of pink colored Ruka's cheeks before he turned away. "I-It's nothing," he said quickly. Then he walked towards Natsume, leaving Mikan in a state of confusion. After thinking about his strange behavior for a few moments, she shrugged and walked towards the dormitory to get her bag.

Natsume noticed their little scene and sighed, putting his hands inside his pockets. "Ruka," he said when Mikan was out of earshot.

Ruka braced himself for Natsume's penetrating gaze when he decided to look up at him. And he was right. Natsume was staring at him with an intensity so great that Ruka felt like those crimson eyes of his could see right into his soul. "Y-Yeah?" he stuttered, uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"I'm not going to eat you," Natsume said, slightly amused.

"I know," Ruka mumbled.

After a few silent moments, Natsume spoke, his eyes studying Ruka's expression. "You like her," he stated flatly.

Ruka's eyes widened, a red blush slowly creeping onto his cheeks. "N-No, I'm not," he denied, averting his gaze from his bestfriend.

"You can't fool me, Ruka," Natsume said, a ghost of a smile appearing on his face.

"But Natsume, I don't—" He was cut off when he saw the look on Natsume's face. He exhaled, not liking where this conversation was starting to go to. "No, really, I don't. You two are the ones who are meant for each other."

Natsume's eyebrow twitched at Ruka's last statement. "Ruka," he said patiently, deciding to ignore it. "I don't associate myself with an idiot who came from the future who I _supposedly_ had a relationship with."

"But you must have felt it too, right?" Ruka said, staring directly into his crimson eyes. "When you read her memories. You must have felt her pain, her sorrow, her… _love_… for you…"

Natsume didn't say anything, much to Ruka's relief. He only gazed blankly at the sky, a faraway look on his face. Ruka suddenly felt pity for Mikan at that moment. He knew that she still loved Natsume, but the latter just didn't feel the same way since he was from her past. They lacked the normal communication they shared from the future. Mikan lacked the confidence in building up their attraction for each other since she just preferred watching over him from the sidelines. Even though she told him over and over that she didn't want Natsume to feel forced about his feelings for her in the future, Ruka knew that Mikan wanted him to be happy with her. But if not, then _without_ her. He knew that she would still be happy with both of the possible options.

But then the problem right now was that Natsume lacked the initiative to fall in love with her, much less make her his friend or bestfriend. Ruka knew that Natsume was slightly interested about Mikan, but that Natsume wouldn't show it, not even through actions. His bestfriend was painfully stubborn and inattentive when it came to thoughts of love and attraction and everything else related to mushy romance. Natsume only cared for his friends.

And that was why Ruka decided to push Natsume into making Mikan his _friend_.

If he could, that is.

**o-o-o-o**

Mikan held on to Ruka tightly, shutting her eyes as some bloody hands were sticking out from the walls and as the terrifying masks plastered on the wall were grinning at her maliciously. It took all of Ruka's willpower not to blush seeing that the brunette just wouldn't let go of him. He awkwardly placed a hand on her head, patting it gently.

Natsume was walking ahead of them, seemingly oblivious to the futile efforts of the moving objects that were trying to scare him. He merely glanced at them for a moment, then his eyes swept back towards the path in front of him. He didn't stop walking even when Mikan was lagging behind, dragging Ruka with her.

Natsume didn't mind at all, but Ruka obviously did. He wanted Natsume to make friends with Mikan even though she belonged to a different time frame. He knew that the two of them were meant for each other. But he also knew that Natsume wouldn't give in to his plans so easily.

Mikan suddenly stiffened, causing Ruka to snap out of his thoughts. He peered at her curiously, not liking the fear in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked worriedly, concern evident in his gentle blue eyes.

Before she could say anything, darkness suddenly filled the room, causing Mikan to panic even more. She clutched on Ruka's sleeve, obviously uncomfortable.

Without thinking, Ruka took her hand in his, gripping it tightly. She looked at him in confusion.

"I…" he said, flustered. "From your memories… you mentioned that you are afraid of the dark, so…"

The corners of Mikan's lips curved up, brightening her features. "Thanks, Ruka-pyon!" she said gratefully, squeezing his hand.

Ruka blushed in response.

Natsume overheard their conversation and his eyes narrowed. _Great…_ he thought. _I'm stuck here with two sappy idiots…_

"Ne, Natsume," Mikan said, noticing that the raven-haired boy was a little far from her and Ruka. "Come here."

Natsume looked at her as if she were a crazy suicidal girl who just escaped from a mental asylum. "Why should I?"

Mikan held out her hand in his direction, smiling sweetly. "Here," she said. "Hold my hand, too."

"No," he said flatly.

"Why not?"

"You might infect me with your germs."

"What did you say?!"

Ruka cast a pleading look at Natsume. The latter caught it and let out an irritated sigh.

"All right, fine." He scooted over towards them and grabbed Mikan's hand, earning a yelp of pain coming from her mouth.

"Hey!" she snapped. "It hurts!"

"Shut up, Polka," he said, his gaze on her icy cold. "You should be thankful that I am holding your dirty hand."

"You make it sound so wrong!" Mikan cried.

"Whatever." He turned away from her and his eyes gazed into deep space. Mikan, her face flushed, decided not to argue any further. She looked at him with a childlike curiosity as he unconsciously ran a hand through his hair, expression thoughtful. Suddenly she felt like her insides were about to burst. It was like each time she looked at him, butterflies floated inside her stomach and she found it hard to concentrate on something other than him. She knew that her feelings grew more and more each passing day, but she tried her best to keep them in. The reason for this was because Natsume wasn't the same Natsume in the future anymore. He didn't have any obligation to feel the same way. He didn't have to love her this time. It was all unnecessary.

Suddenly, brightness filled the room.

And Mikan was immediately aware of the fact that Ruka and Natsume were still holding her hands.

**o-o-o-o**

"…Don't come see it," Ruka half-pleaded, half-insisted. "Don't, okay?"

"Okay," Mikan said, sharing a knowing look with Hotaru.

"Really, don't come," he said, a surge of panic rising up in his throat.

"Whatever you say, Ruka-pyon…"

"I said don't!" Ruka cried. "I know what you two are thinking, so don't even—"

"Come to the Somatic Class Musical at the Performance Festival, okay?" Sumire announced, her bubbly laughter echoing across the room.

"Looks like we were just invited," Hotaru said.

"I-Imai…?" Ruka said, swallowing. "Y-You're not… going to do what I think you're going to do, right?"

Hotaru had an evil glint in her eye. "This is going to be fun."

Ruka gulped.

* * *

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

**Game**

**Question**: In what chapter of the manga did Natsume first call Mikan by her name?

* * *

**Reviews Section**

**CrimsonQueen24**

Mikan's a little mature here because she's twelve years old. :] It's understandable, right? I'm saying this to you because I'm a little scared of the characters becoming OOC or something like that. :]

**Celloid**

Ah, in one of the chapters, I used the Tagalog language.

**AbsoluteMangaqueen**

This chapter just answered your question. :]

**Mi-Chan**

Ah, no, that's not what I was asking about. Chapter 78 and volume 5 were only examples that I used.

P.S: Yeah, I know. It's cute. What about your name? Where did you get it from? :]

* * *

_And that's the end of that. Until then. :]_


End file.
